


Being A Vampire is Weird (unedited Version)

by BelindaTopan96



Series: One Of A Kind [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Blood, Comedy, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Funny, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, Love, Multiverse, One Of A Kind Series - Freeform, Paranormal, Platonic Relationships, Sliceoflife, Supernatural - Freeform, True Love, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelindaTopan96/pseuds/BelindaTopan96
Summary: ‘Um – hello – world? My name is Valeria. I can write my name here cause this is the secret server or – so I’m told. On normal human web servers, I have to change my name. I got a massive scolding for not doing so in the first place. Father Brooklyn and Mother Nathaniel didn’t approve.For any vampire who stumbles upon this, whether you are over two thousand years old or turned today. (Witches and other supernatural entities are welcomed as well.) I hope this little blog will make you feel at ease or normal in a sense. As I have always said, writing keeps me sane and being a newly-turned, it's rather stressful and confusing. I wanted to share my story so others can relate. Hate or love it, I am here to stay – forever.’





	1. Blog 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! It's here!
> 
> The first chapter is now up and the chapters I have been writing like crazy are up on my site. (like four ahead) if you want to read ahead, there is an option on my site! if not, I plan to upload every three days here! :) if i miss any future uploads, Please forgive my rudeness, life, it can get in the way lol.  
Enjoy!  
https://www.belindatopan.com.au/

‘Um – hello – world? My name is Valeria. I can write my name here cause this is the secret server or – so I’m told. On normal human web servers, I have to change my name. I got a massive scolding for not doing so in the first place. Father Brooklyn and Mother Nathaniel didn’t approve.  
For any vampire who stumbles upon this, whether you are over two thousand years old or turned today. (Witches and other supernatural entities are welcomed as well.) I hope this little blog will make you feel at ease or normal in a sense. As I have always said, writing keeps me sane and being a newly-turned, it's rather stressful and confusing. I wanted to share my story so others can relate. Hate or love it, I am here to stay – forever.’

Things I have been relatively normal since I had been turned. Brooklyn fell back into his usual routine watering the garden, eating people for their stuff. Which is bad! I only say this not cause I care anymore, I notice there something lacking for the human race in that department but more in the paranoia of getting caught. No matter how careful Brooklyn is, he has a digital trail, there is only time before someone finds him.  
Nathaniel, been Nathaniel begins asking questions. (Brooklyn is there, of course, wanting an explanation.) Understanding Neil’s actual position in the social status, vampires from outside Australia are welcomed just as any other vampire but to be part of the politics and higher social status, you need to work your way up. Something Nathaniel has been trying to achieve, what frustrates him, is the person he has been trying to butter up to, is the wrong one. Neil is meant to be in charge of this city – or version of this Melbourne.  
I still struggle to wrap my head around the other worlds. So many possibilities, what exactly is out there? Of course, when I ask, I always get the same response. ‘We’ll tell you when you’re ready.’ I’m a vampire now, I am a hundred per cent ready!  
I’ll admit I am tired of the coddling.  
So here I am, sitting on the couch, facing the most anoying vampire to this date.  
I take a deep breath. I am calm, I am the definition of calm.  
Bellemy sits across from me on the other couch, Nathaniel is kind enough to still offer a beveridge of some kind but is no longer interested in keeping him happy.  
Atem is curled happily on my lap asleep. I keep patting the purring kitten, my eyes never leaving Bellemy.  
There’s something him that just pisses me off.  
Putting his mug down, Bellemy gives a sweet to me, I continue to glare at the older vampire.  
“Do you understand what is expected of you?” Bellemy asks Neil. Neil sits in the lone armchair at the end of the lounge room, his arms are crossed, lips tightened and lost in deep thought.  
Taking an unneeded breath, he swallows.  
“Mum taught me everything I needed to know to run a coven, to look after the residence of this city,” Neil looks at Bellemy with sad eyes. The mere thought is still painful, but he is handling it well.  
“I would like you to take over since you are qualified but if you’re not ready I-.”  
“No, I need to do this. This is something I need to do,” Neil interjects. His sad demeanour washes away, and fierce determination is replaced. Bellemy just smiles and tsks.  
“Very well. This city has been without a leader for quite some time, vampires in the city will challenge you for the position,” Bellemy addresses. Question marks begin to pop over my head.  
“Why hasn’t anyone tried before?” I ask, interrupting the conversation.  
“Since Fallon's death many have tried before, but the pack of werewolves have been the cause of their resulting deaths soon after. Many stopped trying,” Bellemy explains, picking up the mug again.  
“Right and whose part of whose coven? Like how does this work?” I put a vital leadership conversation on hold.  
“Allow me to explain it simply as possible for you,” Bellemy looks at Nathaniel. “Pen and paper, please.” Nathaniel scowls at Bellemy and marches upstairs to his tower, grumbling on his way down with a pen and a piece of paper in hand.  
Bellemy gives Nathaniel a sweet smile and thanking him. He leans forward, slapping the piece of paper down and draws five circles.  
“Say this is our universe, with the same cities and people. I have four other human doppelgangers, we all look and sound the same,” he begins to colour the four circles and wrote human next to them. “My world is this one,” he points to the non-coloured circle. “I look after the city, but I don’t rule it,” Bellemy points to the circle next to the non-coloured one. “Neil looks after this version of Melbourne. I can’t be in two places at once,” Bellemy chuckles to himself. “There are three known territories in all of these worlds.” Bellemy then flips the paper and proceeds to draw a poor sketch of the world map. I vaguely know what I am looking at. “Here, is Syrus’s territory,” he circles Australia. “Tricks,” he circles half of America and a few places in Europe, Asia, Africa and south of New Zealand. “And Ricky’s he circled the other half of the places Trick doesn’t own. “Now there are vampires who live in these territories they don’t have to be part of the coven who rules over the cities, but they have to be respectful towards the members who are. We protect and maintain a balance,” Bellemy beings to draw tiny stick figures in two groups and circling one saying, non-coven members and coven members. “Both live in harmony, but one side has less responsibility and the other looks after the welfare of the population.”  
My head begins to spin at this point. All this politics is hurting my head.  
“And why do the non-coven vampires have an issue with Neil been in charge?”  
“Cause, he hasn’t proved himself to them. He may have our support, but they need to know that they are in good hands.” Neil stays quiet throughout Q&A sesh I have with Bellemy. Having a little bit better understanding, I look over at Neil. He was practically a stone statue by this point. “Many will challenge him and have more vampires backing them, your little group won’t do, unfortunately.”  
“What about Syrus?” Neil finally speaks. Bellemy shoots daggers to Neil.  
“What about Syrus?” he hisses, standing from his seat and marches over to the vampire.  
“Couldn’t he say something, make it happen. he’s in charge of this country, heck he’s in charge of the god damn race, why couldn’t he say something,” Neil gets up from his chair, challenging the older vampire.  
Man, I wish I had popcorn – I wish I could eat popcorn!  
“I earned my title as a leader, just like the others. I am not letting my brother deal with something so insignificant. If you can not handle it, I will let someone else take the lead,” Bellemy hisses. Their noses are touching by this point.  
“If you two don’t separate now, I’m gonna write fanfiction about you,” I mutter. Their eyes snap to me, the fury the held for each other is now directed to me. I roll my eyes and keep patting Atem. “If Syrus is in charge, why are you calling the shots?” I challenge.  
“Syrus put me in charge to look over the leaders of the other Melbournes as for I am the strongest out of all of them,” Bellemy answers.  
I remember Nathaniel mentioning they appreciate vampires who can fight. I huff a little, carefully lifting Atem and putting him on the couch. I get up and stand in between Bellemy and Neil. Getting tired of their spat.  
“Look I get it, you’re a little overprotective of Syrus,” I put my hand up before Bellemy had a chance to interject. “How about we set up a little shindig, get all the vampires in this city – or those who are interested in all this vampire bullshit politics and invite Syrus,” I suggest Bellemy opens his mouth. “Ah. And we’ll try to get everyone's support, coven and non-coven.”  
“What's the point, if Syrus is there or not, if he has all of their support,” Bellemy hisses at me, finally able to get a word in.  
“If Syrus doesn’t approve of Neil, he’ll back down.”  
“Valeria!” Neil, Nathaniel and Bellemy all shout at me.  
Bellemy’s anger washes away, his devious smile coming back to him.  
“Very well, you have a deal, but Syrus is busy with that little half breed, but I’ll try to get in contact,” Bellemy feigns innocence. “But if you excuse me, I have to get going,” Bellemy excuses himself.  
We watch him leave and then letting the oak door slam shut. Nathaniel had a heart attack as he rushes over to check for damages.  
Finally, he’s gone.  
“What the hell!” Neil snaps. I shrug.  
“You don’t see it do you?” Neil opens his mouth for a second but held his tongue. “He’s playing you, everyone knows he never says what he really means. Vampires who aren’t part of politics doesn’t give two shits about politics. They wouldn’t care either way, as long as they keep doing what they want to do, that’s all.” They all stayed quiet, a silent agreement is happening between as they look at each other.  
“She has a point,” Brooklyn agrees and then heads outside to the gardens.  
“I thought that was a bit weird,” Neil agrees.  
“It’s either a test or he doesn’t want you to be a leader.”

‘I can understand Ceres dislike of the vampire Bellemy, from what I heard he is a notorious playboy and not someone you should not cross. Why Syrus made him in charge of a city is purely by his strength plus with the help of his brothers, he is a force to be reckoned with. Whatever he is planning, my gut tells me its to make sure Neil fails.’  



	2. Blog 2

‘Biggest problem with my new existence is hunger and sleeping for a ridiculous amount of time. I have things to do, not nap all the time. Mind you, I am more like Atem than a vampire at this point. I went to bed after the Bellemy fiasco and woke up around nine at night. What kind of bullshit is this! And the hunger it's fine like I, can deal with eating people but I’m practically under house arrest until I have control and that’s not till the three-month mark!  
Sigh. All right enough of my ranting.’

I vent my frustrations on my blog, growing tired of the same routine for the last week. Eat, sleep, and repeat. I’m told the change takes a lot on the body. Sure it takes three days but doesn’t mean you're adjusted to it, it's draining.   
I sigh loudly looking over the city. Carefully focusing my attention to the sounds and noise of the busy life below. Trying to not overwhelm myself, I listen to the birds singing, people laughing, their hearts beating.   
No, don’t focus on that.  
I hear a bicycle bell ring and a car horn straight after. I laugh to myself. Not having to see, I understand what was happening.  
Humming attracts my attention. I look over to Brooklyn, he is taking photos of the vegetables and then the plants from which where the vegetables are grown from.  
Since I no longer eat human food, there is no need for Brooklyn to keep growing them. It saddens him really, he was so proud of his plant children, growing big and strong to produce delicious fruits and vegetables. I watch him sigh loudly and sadly type away on his phone.   
Brooklyn has adapted to the marketplace quite well, the downside is him eating the sellers and taking their stuff.   
Brooklyn looks up, noticing me staring at him. He smiles and put his phone in his pocket. Brooklyn comes over and sitting down the chairs on the opposite side of the table.   
“So how you holding up?” he asks, giving me a toothy smile. I shrug, smiling back.  
“All right, I mean it's like the same as before, but blood and not pizza,” Brooklyn chuckles.   
“Yeah, I’m going to miss the pizza.”  
“We could still have it, just be useless for us to be eating it,” I propose, and Brooklyn nods in approval, snorting at the same time.  
“And how are things between you and Neil?” I had a feeling Brooklyn had been waiting for an opportune time to ask this. “I would have still kicked him out but – he’s happier with you and more sociable I guess,” he pauses and looks to the apartment. “If he ever hurts you emotionally, I will kick his ass,” Brooklyn’s father mode kicked in.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll let you know,” I assure him, grasping his hand. Still not used to been the same temperature as Brooklyn, I always brace myself to touch icy fingers. “He’s not as sullen as before. He likes to hang around me, even if I’m typing. Like a cat, but bigger,” Brooklyn snorts again, and lets go of my hand and nods.  
“All right.” He agrees. “I just hate for you to be part of something you don’t have to be in.”  
“It’s ok, I want to. It’s weird, but I do like him,” I mumble, barely finding the right words to say. “Sure he was an ass, but he was like that to everyone. And you know why he tried to kill me yourself. I had to bury those nice moments to get over my feelings for him since that night, and now I’m digging them up bit by bit. It will take time.” Brooklyn stays quiet, remains composed and sombre.   
“I still have no idea what sparked it, but if you are happy then I am happy,” he assures me and I nod, giving Brooklyn a small smile.  
That speech he gave me. That’s what sparked it.  
Brooklyn jumps ten feet in the air when his phone goes. He groans and takes it out of his pocket. “Selling the plants?” I ask him, and he nods.   
“Nathaniel ordered me to get rid of them,” he sighs, still typing his reply. “I wanted to keep them and maybe sell them at a market,” Brooklyn huffs.  
“Did you tell him that?” I ask, and Brooklyn stops typing for a second. He looks at me with wide eyes, finally realised he didn’t.  
He quickly gets up from his seat rushing inside. I notice a trail of brown mud shaped footprints as he walks inside.   
“Brooklyn!” I hear Nathaniel scream at the top of his lungs.   
I start laughing my ass off.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad short, I do apologise. was trying to find my footing at the beginning, the other chapters are a bit longer and well fluffy, I guess you can say. you can thank pride and Prejudice for that.
> 
> Also if guys want to ask me something about the stories I write or the characters, don't hesitate to ask. I love talking to you guys! :3
> 
> Thank you all again <3
> 
> Fives Chapters ahead on  
https://www.belindatopan.com.au/


	3. Blog 3

‘I had someone message me asking why did I end up with Neil. Stating the fact he tried to kill me, twice? Yes. As much as I understand why he acted the way he did, doesn’t mean I am in love with him one hundred per cent. That night when Neil comforted me, was the night that sparked my feelings and they are coming back, and they will probably grow in time. As he said, he will wait, Neil knows the damage he has caused.’  
Anyways I 4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re4re’ 

My mouth drops open as I watch Atem jump my keyboard, purring loudly as he sits on top and continues to write ‘4re’ on my blog. He settles himself in and curls on top, looking at me with half-closed eyes, expecting me to pat him.  
My computer begins to make noise as his paws hit the keys over and over again.  
I sigh loudly.  
“Why, why do you do this, whenever I do work, you sit on my computer. Why couldn’t you sit next to the laptop?” I whine, and Atem just keeps purring with his expectant eyes. I sigh once more and begin patting his soft fur. “Only cause your cute,” I mutter to him.  
I hear footsteps behind me as I continue to pat the half-asleep kitten.  
“What is that horrid noise!” Nathaniel shrills as he marches into my room, looking a tad dishevelled, with a book in his left hand.  
“The Computer.”   
“WHY!”  
“Cause the cat,” I reply.  
“Then move the cat,” he cries.  
“I can’t.”  
“What do you mean, you can’t?” he asks in slight hysteric.  
“I just can’t. you cannot move cats,” Nathaniel's only response is leaving his mouth open and glaring at the happy fluff ball.   
Nathaniel rubs his face with one hand and then pinches the bridge of his nose as he groans.   
“I’ll move the cat, you talk to Neil,” Nathaniel barters.  
“What’s wrong with Neil?” I ask.  
“Sulking on the balcony, he’s been out there for a while. I’ve meant to go out there but,” Nathaniel cuts himself off and waves the book in his hand. “I need to finish this.”  
Of course, Nathaniel would choose a good book over the care and feelings of his roommates.   
“All right, I’ll go,” I raise my hands in defence and get up from my seat, Nathaniel moves to one side, letting me pass. The annoying sound from the computers stops, and I hear Nathaniel calling Atem his royal highness and putting him on my bed.   
Pharaoh suits him more, in my opinion.   
I step outside and see Neil leaning against the glass railing, like a marble statue he has not moved from that spot in a few hours. I hear Brooklyn snoring in the distance, I look over to his hand, hanging out from his hammock, gently swinging in the breeze.  
I shake my head at the crazy vampire and walk over to the marble statue.  
“As you can see here folks we have an art piece made of marble known as the Neil. Artist unknown but they say it was a perfect depiction of their soul.” Neil perks up a bit and raises his head to look at me. I meet his stance and lean against the railing, slouching on his shoulder.   
“What’s troubling ya,” I ask him. Neil stays silent for a moment. He gently grasps my hand into own, our fingers interlocking. He looks back to the city view and smiles.  
Sometimes people don’t need words, just been there, in there presence is more than enough.   
“I don’t think I can do this,” he whispers.   
“Be a leader?” I ask to clarify, and he nods.   
“When mum was in charge, she didn’t give a fuck if she was in charge. She told me when Bellemy walked with Syrus behind him and announced she’ll be in charge. She told them to fuck off,” Neil chuckles. “She never cared for that bullshit. When other vampires were in trouble, do you know who they went too?” he asks me, a gleam in his eye.  
“Fallon?”  
“Fallon. Hunters causing trouble, they went to Fallon. Lost, alone their sire not in sight, Fallon would take them in. There was not a single vampire who did not know who Fallon was, and they all looked up to her. No title, no bullshit politics. She did that.”   
I stayed quiet for a bit, thinking back to the conversation between him and Bellemy. I think I begin to understand why Bellemy was salty.  
“Then take it to step by step, day by day even. Make a plan, Fallon taught you the skills necessary, you just need to go out there and help, be a good vampire samaritan, or whatever,” I throw my free hand to the air, waving it to the cityscape. Neil laughs a little and shakes his head.  
“Your idea of a pep talk?” he asks, still laughing.   
“I don’t see you trying to boost yourself up,” I counter. Neil nods his head in agreement.  
He gives my hand a light squeeze and leans into me, his head on my shoulder.   
“You’re right.”  



	4. Blog 4

‘I’ve some of you aks how I am dealing with the hunger.   
It’s going ok, I mean there are moments where I frenzy and don’t remember doing half of the stuff Brooklyn and Neil claim. Do I feel guilty? No.  
There’s something different in the way we look at humans. I can understand that side now, when I first met Brooklyn and Nataniel, how cold they were to me. I was food to them, just how all the humans are to me. I don’t feel different as a person, I am still polite, kind, fussy about my writing and how my room should look. But even as a human, I always felt out of place when I young. I felt more at home living with the boys, then I have ever felt in years.  
Well, that’s enough about me,’

It was a mistake to ask Nathaniel. Not because he wasn’t helpful – no, it was because he is controlling. Assistance to Nathaniel is taking charge and making sure every fine detail is smoothed out, not one toe is to be stepped out of line. You must follow the plan, nothing more and nothing less. And the idea is to help Neil get in touch with the vampire community once more.   
Nathaniel even prepared a chart displaying Neil’s popularity. Of course it on the lowest spectrum.   
“Nathaniel, where did you get your results?” I asked him as I have a closer look at his chart. Neil’s name is at zero, Nathaniel on the middle scale of the social circle. Some social groups called, punks, bikeys, the hipsters, activists, LGBTQ+ and Syrus’s coven.   
“Unlike Neil, I actually try to get to know the vampires in our city,” Nathaniel chuffs.  
“Uh-huh and Neil is at zero because?”   
“They disliked Neil for his past actions,” Nathaniel explains and then look to the chart squinting. “Except for this group, Neil helped them out a little,” Nathaniel draws a small box and colours it in on top of the punks column.   
Neil huffs in his seat, arms crossed, as a sour expression smears across his face.  
“It’s not like they understood what I was going through,” he huffs.  
“That’s because my dear friend, you never opened up to anyone,” Nathaniel explains in a sing-song voice.   
“And how do we get them to like Neil?” I ask Nathaniel.  
“Simple we socialise.” Neil’s mouth drops open.  
“I hate socialising,” he groans and collapses to the rest of the lounge chair.   
“Well you will need to suck it up,” Nathaniel snaps, swiftly turning to Neil. “If you wish to achieve this position you will need to be friendly,” Nathaniel hisses at Neil, in which Neil’s response was to give Nathaniel the finger.  
“Why couldn’t you just spread the word,” Neil mumbles to himself. This resulted in me slapping the back of his head.   
“Idiot, you know that’s not going to work,” I hiss at him. Nathaniel gives a smug smile as he watches Neil rub his head. Obviously please someone is snapping him to his senses.  
“It’s not easy,” Neil grumbles.  
“It’s not meant to be easy,” I sigh, sitting on the arm of the lounge chair. Nathaniel clears his throat, looking at me expectingly. I groan, getting up and sitting on the end of the couch, where Neil isn’t lying on. “Where do we start?” I asked.  
“Oh, I’m glad you asked!” Nathaniel jerks in giddy excitement and wipes the chart away and begins writing a date down. “Syrus’s coven, since we are going to be dealing with them the most,” Nathaniel drawls on. “Bellemy owns a little club in his world, and most of the high ranking vampire will be there!” he announces tapping the whiteboard.  
“I hate those people,” Neil jumps in.  
“We have to,” Nathaniel snaps.  
“Fine but if I’m going, so is Brooklyn.”

‘Brooklyn hates politics with a passion, hates it all, and he wants nothing to do with it. He wants a simple life, watering his plants, eating people, and enjoying his immortality quietly as possible. So you can imagine Neil walking up to him and asking for his presence at the club.’

“No,” Brooklyn answers monotone.  
“Please, I really need you there,” Neil asks him with more urgency in his voice.   
“As I have told Nathaniel a million times, I will also tell you. I – Am – Not – Interested,” he slowly spaces out the last of his sentence. Neil looks like he is about to curl into a ball.   
“C’mon Brooklyn, I will do anything!” Neil pleads. Brooklyn stops planting and looks up at Neil. He grunts, getting to his feet and straightening his back.   
“All right, on one condition.”  
“Name it!” Neil begs.  
“I punch you in the face,” Neil lets his jaw slack, and his eyes pop out of his head.   
“W-what,” Neil Stutters.  
“Don’t think all is forgiven,” Brooklyn answers sternly, crossing his arms in the process. The cogs in Neil's head begin to whirl and click in place. “You may have changed in the last few weeks, but it doesn’t make up for the previous years,” Neil bows his head in shame, his hand quickly rubbing the back of his neck.   
“You are right, one simple punch to the face is going to fix all that,” Neil murmurs. Brooklyn gives the young vampire a small smile.   
“No, but it’s a start,” Brooklyn gently puts his hand on Neil’s shoulder.   
Neil nods his head. Swallowing the non-existant spit and closes his eyes, Brooklyn laughs out loud. “I’m not going to do it yet, this is going to happen when you least expect it,” Brooklyn gives Neil an evil grin, fangs and all. I can’t blame him, he has been putting up with Neil’s bullshit for quite some time.   
This indeed reminds me of the five slap rule, five free slaps at unexpected times.

‘Neil was on his toes for the rest of the day.’

“I don’t see why you have to hold me,” I murmur. Neil insisted he stays in the same bed with me for the night. Holding me close in his grip, he snuggles up to me and sighs contently.  
“Cause I like hugging you,” he murmurs, feeling his grin on my back.  
“It’s sweet, but you could have stayed in your bed,” I groan.   
“But Brooklyn could sneak in the middle of the night,” Neil sounded on edge and hug me closer.   
“He’s not the only one,” I mumble. Lifting Neil’s arm, I turn around on the bed and face Neil. “You kind of had it coming.” Neil nods, his eyes darken.  
“There’s a lot to make up for,” he says sadly. “But like you said, day by day,” I smile and kiss him on the forehead.   
“We’ll get there,” I whisper to him.   
Neil closes his eyes, giving me a sleepy smile.   
“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying sorry once doesn't make up for years of being an ass. Neil has some work cut out for himself. ;-;   
Want to read ahead? check out www.belindatopan.com.au/
> 
> P.S I'm planning to do a one-shot booklet - just got a random idea when traversing through the west of QLD. some really nice rainforests and small towns. :3


	5. Blog 6

‘It’s been a few days since Brooklyn’s promise and Neil has been hanging around me like a bad smell. I find it near impossible to write, play video games, or socialise with Nathaniel, without having him lingering onto me.   
I basically snapped. Telling Neil off and needed Neil to give me space. I guess that’s what all starting relationships are, baby steps and learning boundaries. Relationships are something I have wanted, but I am more independent and getting used to this – constant call of attention will be tedious, but I’m sure I can find a balance.’

The balance is more complicated than I thought, I needed more time between us than I anticipated. Neil since then is growing more anxious, his reliance on me is unhealthy. To snap him out of this dark spell he has put upon himself, he has no other source to keep him happy or make himself happy. Which is unhealthy but something that needs to be worked on. Brooklyn was kind enough to teach him about gardening, or Nathaniel discussing the game plan for the event that is coming up. He has been playing with Atem and spoiling the kitten with many toys.   
He’s trying, there's no denying it.   
I look over the said vampire and watch him, and Nathaniel having tea together. Curiosity getting the better of me, I stay quiet and focus on their conversation.  
“Am I doing the right thing?” Neil asks Nathaniel. Nathaniel takes a delicate sip from his drink and hums.   
“Leaving her alone? Yes,” Nathaniel answer dully. His snobbish attitude seems to kick in when he drinks tea. “You can’t always rely on her for your happiness, I’m sure you are aware of that,” Nathaniel drones on. Neil solemnly nods his head, the look of utter despair fall upon his face. I can tell the worse outcomes are popping into his head one by one, telling him precisely what can go wrong.  
“I’m an idiot,” he tells himself. “I’m gonna lose her,” he adds on the despair. Nathaniel groans and puts his teacup down.  
“You are thinking too negatively, you are both in the teething stage of this relationship, boundaries are good, learning what you both like is good,” Nathaniel urges, sounding like he is desperate to get the message across.   
“Then what should I do?” Neil asks with clenched teeth. I could feel the angst from the balcony.  
“Nothing, you do nothing.” Nathaniel calms Neil down and passes him, his cup of tea.   
I look back to my laptop, watching the document menacingly stare back at me.   
We are in the teething stage, I’m slowly letting my feelings come back for him. I hope socialising with the vampires in the city, his drive and desire for life will come full circle again. It would be healthier than been his only reason. If I could give relationship advice, you can’t be someone’s sole reason for happiness. 

‘It will be a long time, but we’ll work it out. From what I heard from Nathaniel vampires mate for life – like penguins. It’s kinda romantic, if the bond between two vampires is strong enough, it becomes an unbreakable connection.’

Evening fell, and I find Neil sitting at the balcony table. He’s writing something down and muttering things under his breath. Neil frowns in deep concentration, as he scribbles the next thought that came to his mind. He’s so absorbed he doesn’t notice me sitting next to him.   
I read the title; ‘How to make friends.’   
“Learning to make friends with other vampires?” I ask, and Neil jumps ten feet in the air. He breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes.  
“Something like that, trying to be a good leader for this city or when I become a leader,” Neil mumbles, scribbling down another idea.   
I watch him quietly write down more ideas, he relaxed as he writes, looking to me and showing me his plans.   
“I like that one,” I point at the notebook. Neil nods and circles the suggestion.   
“You ok?” he asks me. I stare at him like a deer in headlights, my mind finally catching up, finally processing what he meant.  
“Yeah,” I answer and scoot closer to him and lean my head on his shoulder. “I guess there are some things we need to work on,” I mutter. Neil nods his head and finally leans his head against mine.  
“We’ll get there,” he whispers intwining our fingers together. “I understand I can’t rely on you all the time,” he whispers.   
“True and it goes for me too, we both have to be able to stand on our own and lean on each other when needed. Like a powerhouse,” Neil chuckles.   
“An unstoppable force that no other couple can stand against,” he continues to the spiel.  
“We sound like superheroes.”  
We stayed silent in each other’s embrace, listening to the noisy city below. Nothing ever sleeps in the city, people of all different species, ages and races of all sizes, race around to their next location. To make the next hit, to be rich, to fall in love, to find themselves, in the city life, it never ends.   
I think back to the time I was stood up at the theatre, it was a Tuesday night, and the city was busy still, it never seemed to end no matter the day. So many people and cars racing around following the path presented to them.   
I still wonder what that night, a part of me had this niggling feeling, a feeling that I hadn’t bothered bringing up.   
“Neil,” he hums in reply. “Did you have anything to do with that guy that stood me up?” I ask. Neil lifts his head from mine, and I lift my head from his shoulder and look into his red eyes.  
“No, it’s not like I knew who the guy was. You didn’t tell me anything except you are going to a movie,” Neil shrugs but furrow his brow. “I was jealous though, not going to lie,” he huffs.   
“And those nice things you said?” I ask, pressing further.  
“I meant every word,” he whispers, caressing my cheek. “It was the night, I realised I loved you,” he kisses my forehead. “And the same night, I wanted to rid of those feelings,” he murmurs after the kiss.   
“Not anymore,” I tease, hugging him.  
“No, not anymore,” he concludes, wrapping his arms around me.


	6. blog 6

‘Some of you have been asking what happened to my job and uni life. Given the circumstances, if I go into a crowded restaurant, instead of waiting for people, I would be eating them. Brooklyn walked in and told my boss I won’t be working anymore due to ‘illness.’ As for uni, Brooklyn contacted the campus and gave the same story and got an old friend to fabricate a medical certificate. Once I gain control of my thirst, I can go back. Anyways on with the story.’  
As the date drew closer, the more restless I became, I wanted to go out, to socialise, to interact with the world. But no, I am stuck in here, in this apartment, slowly losing my mind. Brooklyn and Nathaniel are freaking out, devising ways for me to get to point A to B without going nuts. I have only gone out to hunt, and that usually happens three times a day and sleep for the other bit. I’m rarely up, hence the reason why there is very little to write about.  
Can six months be over already?  
I’m not going to lie though, when I am out to hunt, I am unpredictable, impatient, and well uncooperative. It’s stressful for Nathaniel, he can’t handle newly turns very well. Brooklyn’s time as newly turned stressed Nathaniel out as much. Brooklyn is more patient but reckless when it comes to hunting. I can probably count the times we were almost exposed.   
Neil is the only who is experienced with newly turned. He knew how unpredictable I can be and anticipated my attempts to attack any nearby human.  
Out of everyone here, Neil is the only who is calm and collected about me going out, the other two a panicking.  
I’m not going to lie, but I’m looking forward to it, I haven’t gone out in forever and the last time I have been to a club was when I saw Senpai.   
I wonder how is?  
I stop writing down my thoughts and jump to social media. I tend to keep up to date with guys I look up too or think are pleasant to look at. I sigh and see he is happy, doing the things he wants to do in life. I smile and go back to my writing.  
When I mention my orientation and mention, people’s faces are lovely to look at they get hella confused. I don’t want to sleep with them, with any celeb crush I had, I just appreciated their looks and wanted to be their friend. Sure I thought having some kind of relationship would be nice and that’s it. Confusing as it may sound, I never desired sex from them. But becoming best friends and talking about video games, binge-watching anime and discussing Marvel, totally, I am in! But even in the talks about celeb crushes, I have Neil, and I wouldn’t swap him for any one of those crushes.   
Gosh I sound cheesy  
I read back on the last paragraph, nodding to myself.   
I need to get out of the apartment.  
I guess you all would want to know how things are going between Neil and I. Slow and steady I think, both of us enjoying each other’s presence - well after learning boundaries and giving each other space when needed. He is becoming more focused on his goal to be a good leader like his mother was, which is good, it gives him more purpose.   
There are days where I love him, and I couldn’t see my life without him and then there are days where I could push him off the balcony edge. That song by Pink suits my feelings really well right now.   
I begin to notice the burn growing in the back of my throat, slowly feeling like I had contracted tonsillitis. The pain is unbearable, swallowing hurts, it starts off in the back of the throat and a dry mouth, then slowly your body begins to ache all over, muscles are sore, your chest aches, your veins feel like they are burning, struggling to feed the cells within your body. Your eyes lose their vibrant red, turning into a dull grey, the pupils round once more, abling you to blend in with your prey. If you don’t feed within a certain amount of time, your eyes slowly turn white, your mind gradually deteriorates, and you are nothing left but as a mindless husk. A stage Brooklyn and Nathaniel know all too well. They barely remember what happened during that time, but they remember one thing. Agony.   
I wince as I swallow the fear down my dry throat. I never want to be in that situation, I never want to face the excruciating hunger that I hear so much about. No vampire should have to go through that.   
Pushing back on my chair and getting up. I look at the time and notice how close it is to nightfall.   
I step out of my room and find Neil lying on the couch, Nathaniel – like the statue he is, hasn’t moved since I last saw him this morning. Reading but what it looks like a new cup of tea in his hands.   
I hear Brooklyn humming outside and talking to the plants. I don’t know why, but he likes it, and I’m not going to stop him.  
Shrugging I walk around Nathaniel and stood at the side of the couch, a perfect line up to land on Neil and startle him from his nap.   
I let myself fall on top of him, he yelps awake, trying to make sense of the heavy body now on top of him. I giggle as he finally realises it was me. He relaxes a little but quickly rolls me over and pins on to the couch, laying his head on my chest.  
“Why did you do that!?” he cries tiredly, he incoherently mumbles something more and closes his eyes again.  
“I’m hungry,” I pout. Neil snaps his eyes open and lifts his head to look at me. He tiredly yawns and looks over to Nathaniel.  
Nathaniel shakes his head, his eyes pop out of his head as fear grows within them. Neil looks back to me, a small smile gracing his lips. Neils extends his fangs and leans closer to my neck.  
“Now that you mention it, I’m getting a bit hungry myself,” he whispers in my ear and gently grazes his fangs against my neck, licking the small beads of blood. A primal growl rises in my chest, feeling my incisors grow, ready to return the favour.  
“Oh good lord get a room you two,” Nathaniel cries as he stomps upstairs to his little tower. The primal mood washes away, and we are left giggling in each other arms.   
“C’mon, le’ts get you, someone, to eat.”

‘I have quickly learned the significance of sharing blood between vampires is considered sacred. It can be between lovers or family, it is said to strengthen the bonds between them. It is more primal between lovers, it’s instinctual even, as they crave to signify their union.   
I swear we are closely related to penguins in that regard.  
It is different between family members such as mother and daughter or vice versa, they have no need primal need like lovers do, it happens when the bond is strong enough between the two. Neil and his mother had done so before, to signify their relationship as mother and son.  
It’s a fascinating concept, the blood doesn’t do anything special, no extra special powers, nothing, it’s all on the basis to be closer.’


	7. Blog 7 - Part 1

Nathaniel and Brooklyn had a freak out as we traversed through the city in the early afternoon, going through the back streets and looking around every corner and signalling Neil and I to walk through. They are a little apprehensive, but I can understand where they are coming from, I don’t think I can handle been surrounded by so many humans, but there is a limit of cautious and over cautious and what they are doing is ridiculous.   
I can only picture mission impossible theme song going through my head, both of them are planning a disaster strategy if I come across a bleeding human.  
I could just roll my eyes and sigh as I watching them peer around the corner. Both of them give a thumb up for the clear.   
“Is this really necessary?” I ask them both. Nathaniel and Brook both looked at each other and then back to me. They both simultaneously stutter over their own words, trying to make up an excuse to continue. “It’s all when and good,” I cut them off, and they kept their mouths shut. “But I’ll be fine, ok. No more worrying,” I assure them. They looked at each other, another silent conversation between each other. They nodded and took an unneeded breath.  
“We’ll be good,” Brooklyn crosses his heart.   
“Promise,” Nathaniel put his hand up in the air.  
Why do I call bullshit?

‘they behaved but kept a keen eye out for people, they were still on edge till we finally reached to the door. I wonder what the symbols look like. I know Neil is given the sight because of the connections Fallon had. I wonder if we can meet a witch that can do the same for us.’

I tightly Squeezed Neil’s hand as we traversed through the crowded streets, unable to stop focussing on their hearts beating against my skull, the familiar burn in my throat comes back with an army to set it alight. I found it uncomfortable to hold my breath, although my lungs no longer the feeling to move my chest and breathe is ingrained in me still.   
“Almost there,” Neil whispers in my ear. I nod, quietly letting out food walk by. The nature growls in the back of my head, annoyed to hold itself back.  
An extensive lineup can be seen as we turn the corner, people of all shapes and sizes wait to be let in the club.   
The building itself is small compared to the structures surrounding it, it looked like a square blockhouse. Plain, cracked walls, the paint is slowly chipping away, and the windows are boarded shut.   
A red velvet rope stands between the broad line of people and large archway doors. Closed from the outside world, no one can see what is inside. A burly, statured vampire stands to guard to the rope, refusing to let anyone in.   
Music is heard inside, the bass thumping against the concrete, square building.   
Outside isn’t impressive, but I have the distinct feeling it is all a ruse.   
We all passed the line, I tightly squeeze Neil’s hand and try to hide behind him. I can feel the intense stares from their judging eyes. This usually wouldn’t bother me, but this is undoubtedly from the nature of a newly turned.  
The burly vampire stops us all, he looks at us and snarls at us to get in line or leave. Instinctively I hide behind Neil. Nathaniel puffs out his chest, baring his teeth, ready to brawl against the vampire. I appreciate Nathaniel’s efforts, but this vampire looks like he could snap Nathaniel in two like a toothpick.  
They begin to argue, Nathaniel pushes Neil forth, using his – not so well known name to get us through the door but he won’t have it. The guard doesn’t know us, we are not part of the family, we have to wait – so he says.   
“Dean,” they all stopped growling and looked over to a well-dressed vampire, skinny black jeans, a buttoned-up white shirt. His hair is dark brown at the roots, blonde highlights, spiked and styled. I notice a silver cross dangles down on his right ear, and a stubbed ruby rose, crusted in gold on his left. I take notice of the black nails, and black eyeliner, making his red eyes pop. He watches us with mischievous amusement, as he walks closer to the venue with a fanged grin.   
A boy?   
“Let them in, they’re my guests,” his grin grows, and the guard nods his head, shakily grabbing the rope.  
Neil takes a step forward to the little vampire and bows. Nathaniel and Brooklyn’s mouth both drop at sight.  
“Thank you,” Neil whispers. The boy's smile goes and looks at Neil with a sullen look, his eyes narrow, a growl rises from his chest.  
“There’s no need for that,” he hisses. Neil quickly straightens himself up, clearing his throat as nervously taking a step back. “Let’s hope you meet up to your mother's reputation, welcome back, Neil.”   
The vampire nods to Dean and walks inside.   
We all look nervously to the door, and then to Neil who has kept his eyes on the young vampire, even as the doors are closed, it is as if he can still see him.  
Dean held the velvet rope, waiting for us to pass.   
“Do you – know that boy,” squeaks, his voice breaking.   
“You may know all the vampires in the city, I know all the ones with power,” Neil answers and walks inside. Nathaniel looks at me, nodding his head to Neil, his eyes are popping out of his head. I got the hint and follow Neil in.  
I push open the dark doors, and the barrage of music thumps into my skull. I clench my jaw, trying to focus something else than the loud beat.  
All about focus and control.  
Everything around me slowly quietened down, I could hear the music, people voices, no longers is it muffled from the sheer volume.  
Opening my eyes, standing in the doorway, I am thankful no one in the club notice my obscurity, I wouldn’t be able to handle the scrutiny of other vampires.  
“Beautiful,” I hear Brooklyn whisper. I look to the bearded vampire wondering what he was staring in awe. He never compliments the indoors. I follow his line of vision, my own mouth drops open as I stare in awe with him. A giant sakura tree is growing in the middle of the club, its petaled leaves reaching to the top of the glass sunroof. Enabling us to see the inky black sky above. A circular bar wraps around the base of the tree, fairy lights wrapped around it wooden limbs, showing off its the pink beauty.   
Just leaving the door entrance and two staircases on either side of me, lead to the upper deck of the club, the balcony wraps itself around the tree, allowing more growing space above. An authentic piece of nature and architecture working together, and never impeding on one another.   
The club is much larger on the inside than it is out, I am sure it is an illusion brought upon by magic. I walk closer to the round ba, wanting a closer look. The bar bench looked the ocean with the blue marble, so smooth to the touch, I felt I could get wet. The floor in the bar space is elevated, allowing the roots to grow more profound under the ground. It’s convenient to water the tree as well.   
“Can I get you anything?” The bartender asked. I snap out my wonder and lean away from the bench.   
“Sorry,” I answer a bit sheepish and giving an awkward shrug. The bartender stares at me intensely. “I’ll just have baileys?” I asked and the bartender nods, getting ice and a glass.  
“That will be eight dollars.” Right money, I forget that exists.   
“Family drink for free,” the same boy from earlier comes up next to me, and the bartender quickly passes the drink to me.  
“I apologise, I did not realise.” I waved the guy off, he quickly shut his mouth and scutters away to serve other customers.   
“Um, thanks?” the boy just shrugs.  
“Don’t mention it. It’s not like Bellemy is willing to introduce you and your friends,” the little vampire smirked, taking a sip of his red drink. I inhale and take notice of the intoxicating scent. Blood.  
They serve blood here.  
“Yeah, things are a tad complicated,” I huff, thinking back to the deal.  
“Oh, I’m aware.” The boy smiles. “but if it puts you at ease, you have my support, now you just have the rest of your city to deal with,” he waves his hand and takes a long sip from his drink.  
“And how come your word is absolute?”   
“I may not look it, but I have quite a say in what goes on in this family,” he chuffs. “Besides I owe Neil one, consider this as even,” he shrugs it off. “hope you enjoy the rest of your evening,” the vampire bows his head and disappears into the crowd.  
I take a deep breath in, processing what just happened.  
A reliable pair of arms wrap around me, the familiar scent of metallic coffee. It is an odd smell, but it’s a smell I associate Neil with.   
“You’re doing well,” he murmurs in my ear, holding me close. “Already making friends in high places,” Neil humours.  
“You a lot of explaining to do,” I scowl at him, ripping his arms away from me. Neil is quick to keep his hands to himself. He watches me, intently waiting for something to happen. He looked around, probably on Brooklyn alert before finally resting his eyes on me.  
“You remember that chart Nathaniel made?” Neil asked me, and I nod. “the punks graph. Nathaniel wasn’t lying about that,” Neil murmurs off and begins to rub the back of his neck. “Rune was there, with the punks, some hunters crashed a show, and I pitched in when trouble broke. My reputation back then was already known, so it helped a little when I stepped in,” he shrugs it off.   
“And Rune is?” I ask, already putting two together.   
“Syrus’s son.”  
Well – fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not publishing yesterday, I was spending time with some family. :) I am also going to a writers expo this Saturday. hoping to make some connections. :) If there is anyone in Brisbane going to the writing exhibition, come say hi! :D


	8. Blog 8 – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to apologise in advance, as I am going through a bit of a rough patch, so my updates shall be a tad slower than normal or I may miss some days. 
> 
> But please enjoy the new chap, thank you all for your consistent support. <3

‘Yep, that’s right my fellow vampires, Rune is Syrus’s son. I didn’t know Syrus had one and I certainly had no idea he owed Neil a debt. Would have helped if I had this information beforehand. Things would have been easier for Neil.  
To think someone is turned directly by the king has immediate respect amongst the vampire society.   
Le sigh, back to the party.’

I take a deep breath, processing the information just given to me, it’s a tough pill to swallow, but I am glad that I had not made a fool of myself – or in front of a royal member.   
Neil took this as a sign to order to drinks, one filled mostly blood, and the other is half vodka, half-blood. Neil hands me the glass one hundred per cent blood. I return a small smile as he hands me the drink.  
“I remember you don’t drink much,” he murmurs and looks at his drink.   
“I didn’t think you would remember.”   
“I do and many other things.” He states with a shrug.  
“Oh? Like I what?” I challenge him with a teasing smile.   
“Hmmm let me think,” he says as wraps his arm around me. “Like how you dance in the kitchen when you think no one is watching, or how you drink your coffee, I know it’s a good cup when you take your time or when you are down, you write your heart out,” Neil lists. I became silent, if I could blush, my cheeks would be red by this point, and my heart would flutter. Neil’s smile grew and took my silence as a good thing and lightly kisses my cheek.  
“Love you,” he whispers.   
“Well if it isn’t Neil,” we both look to the approaching vampire to our left. Bellemy wearing a grimace on his face, and behind him is four other vampires. I recognise Jayson, but the other three are new. “I’m surprised you knew Rune,” he huffs.   
Neil walks closer to Bellemy, straightening his back and puffing out his chest.   
If he starts a fight, I’m gonna kick both of their asses.  
“Same taste in music back in the nineties,” Neil remarks.  
I take a swig of my drink. My patience for their fiasco is growing thin.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I recognise the familiar dark beard on the balcony, and the white suit standing next to him.   
Brooklyn is having a closer look of the sakura, his hand firmly grasping the branch, bringing the flower closer to his nose. I focus my attention on them, listening to their conversation.  
“I swear to, god, if you try to climb that tree,” I hear Nathaniel hiss.  
“But it gorgeous, and the size, the petal in bloom,” I hear Brooklyn marvel over the tree.   
“If you don’t climb that tree, I will let you open a stall,” Nathaniel compromises. Brooklyn gasps.  
“You mean it?”  
“Yes,” he sighs. “And you take Valeria with you.”  
“What!” I snap. Everyone around me quickly turns their eyes on me. I shrink under their gaze and take a large swig of my drink.   
“but that won’t be another six months,” Brooklyn whines.  
“Five and it will give you plenty of time to go and buy more plants,” Nathaniel reasons.  
“And the composter I have been keeping an eye on?” Brooklyn negotiates.  
“If you don’t embarrass me for the entire night, I’ll buy it for you,” Nathaniel agrees.  
“YES!” Brooklyn shouts.   
I laugh, knowing full well he has already embarrassed the snobbish vampire. Nathaniel has unwittingly walked into a dangerous trap.  
Bellemy and Neil also took notice of Brooklyn self-achievement.  
“Brought your friends with you, I see,” he notes, and Neil nods.  
“Couldn’t be here without them,” Neil hisses.  
“Whelp this isn’t looking good,” I jump, nearly spilling my drink. The vampire next to me laughed. “Sorry about that,” he chuckled. I recognise the face, but I struggle to remember where I had met him from.   
“Shade,” Bellemy hisses.   
“Oh come on Bellemy, lay off and let them enjoy the party,” Shade comes over to Bellemys side, wrapping his arm around Bellemys shoulder. Bellemy stays quiet, glowering at Shade and flaring his nostrils.   
“Fine, I hope you enjoy your night,” Bellemy dismisses us both and throws Shades arm off his shoulder. Shade only shrugs and gives us a smile.  
“Good to see your one of us,” Shade walks closer to me and wraps me in a hug. “Ceres told me everything, you’re so brave to up against those dogs!”  
“Um thanks,” I mutter, and I hear Neil clear his throat and Shades let’s go of me.   
“Shade, one-third of the leader of Sydney. Heard all the commotion going on in your world. You have one brave, lucky lady by your side,” Shade gives Neil a wink and shakes his hand.   
“Ceres told you, I’m guessing?” I asked Shade, and he turns his attention back to me.   
“She sure did, i/m surprise she worried over you. She generally doesn’t take a liken to people. You must be special if she cared to make sure you’re alive,” Shade grins.   
“I’m sorry,” Neil interjects. “You said one-third?” he clarifies and Shade nods and points to the other side of the club. Two vampires sitting on a small lounge, one sand blonde-haired and the other brown, like shades but shorter on the sides and spiked up.  
“Those two idiots help me run the show. Adrian deal with the political side, Bastion community, and me, I kick ass and take charge during crises or when Adrian isn’t around,” Shade grins with his fangs.   
“And powerful. Weren’t you missing or something?” Neil asks Shade. Shade thinks this over, his brows furrow in concentration as swims deep into thoughts.   
“Not missing, but we were out of action. We were training.” His smile returns.   
“Right,” Neil draws the word out, giving Shade the stink eye.   
“Is Ceres here?” I cut in.   
“No, she hates these things. Zack is here though – oh wait, you don’t know him – I’ll introduce you!” Shade grins at me. Neil was about to open his mouth in protest. “Rune wants to talk to you, Neil.”  
Neil shuts his mouth and glared at the hyperactive vampire.   
Did he eat someone with high blood sugar?  
Neil looks over to me. Worry flood his eyes as stares into mine, searching for the answer.  
“I’ll be ok,” I whisper. Neil nods and kisses my cheek before leaving me along with Shade.  
“Oh, that makes so much more sense!” Shade remarks. “All right let’s go!”  
Shade grabs my hand and drags me away from the bar.  



	9. Blog 9 – Part 3

Shade pushes me closer to the small group hanging around the booths. All having a drink in hand, enjoying the ambience, and conversation. My eyes land on a vampire with hanging black bangs shaping his sharp face, all short and spikey at the back.   
He was talking to – senpai? No, it could be a doppelganger, it can’t be the same one. Shade continues to push me closer to the two males. The one with black bangs acknowledges our presence.   
I take notice of the rhythmic drum, beating against senpais chest. The dull fire burned ignited itself, whispers swam in my head, pleading me to take the bite. Swallowing the lava pit away from my throat fails. My fangs had a mind of their own and extend. I struggle to keep everything intact. I can see why newly turns shouldn’t be allowed once the six-month mark is up.   
“Guys this is-.”  
“Valeria.” My mind snaps back to reality. I notice a glass of blood in front of me. I didn’t take time to acknowledge the hand that it was attached to and downed the blood, finally putting the fire out and settling the voices in my head.  
“Shade, you knew she was a newly turned, why didn’t you warn her,’ an unfamiliar voice asks.   
“Oops.” Is all Shade said.   
I give a sigh of relief and return the glass back to the hand.  
“Thank you, I thought I was going to sna-.” My voice trails off as I look up to see the familiar brown eyes, watching me curiously.  
If my blood could course through me, I know my cheeks would red and flushed.   
“So, how do you know Valeria?” Shade asks Senpai, feeling his hands clap on my shoulders.  
“We met before.”  
The same one, same one.   
Dread begins to pool in my stomach.   
“Huh, I know you’re from the same world but the coincidence,” Shade hums.  
Senpai only shrugs.  
“Considering the vampire that was hanging around here, I am not surprised to see her like this,” Senpai inputs.  
Neil, he’s talking about Neil.  
“You knew what Neil was?” I asked him in a quiet voice. I would have passed for as a mouse for how soft I was.  
“Yep.”  
“How, he was hungry?”   
“Oh, I thought he would have told you. I’m a warlock.”  
“Ahhhh, that makes so much sense,” I nod my head, finally understanding Neil’s behaviour. “I was wondering why he hated you, I thought he was jealous or something.” I shrug.  
“Oh, I felt jealousy, but he was wary,” Senpai shrugged.   
Oh. Well then.  
“But I must say, to up against those werewolves, writing the blog, it took guts,” Senpai smiles. I felt my knees go a little weak.   
“Everyone knew about the werewolves?” I ask.  
“Oh yeah, anyone who isn’t part of the family would have heard, not many can go up against them and well – win,” Shade cuts in. “But not the blog. You wrote a blog?” Shade frowns asking me the question.  
I look at senpai, realising what dawned upon me.   
Senpai read my blog.he knows about the night from my perspective, my feelings about the guy or past feelings. Can I be buried, please?   
“I did, not anymore,” I quickly respond and look away from Senpai. Embarrassment dragging me down to a deep dark hole.   
We all look to the vampire with the black bang, as he clears his throat. Shade slaps his own forehead.   
“Right, sorry.” Shade pushes me closer to the table and sits me down and sits next to me. Senpai sits next to the vampire with the bangs.   
“Valeria, this is Zack. Ceres’s well – what are you guys again?” Shade teases the vamp with the bangs. Zack snarls at Shade.   
“Friend, Shade,” he hisses.   
“Really? That’s not what I’m sensing?” Senpai teases. Zack sighs loudly, obviously tired of their constant teasing.   
“We are just friends.” He reiterates.   
“Yeah until the burning passion for each other becomes so strong, you embrace in each other's arms. You lean in and.”   
“I swear to god Shade, I will kill you.” Zack snarls. Shade giggles in fits of mad laughter.   
I sit here watching the show, interestingly watching them bicker and argue.   
“So, Valeria, you’re the one Ceres was telling me about,” Zack finally dismisses Shades existence and turns his attention to me.  
“Um, yeah,” I shrug awkwardly.  
“Well, it’s finally nice to meet you. Well done taking that leader dog down,” he congratulated me.   
“Well I wouldn’t say takedown, I just stuck a knife in his throat, and well that didn’t end well.”  
“Didn’t it? you’re one of us now, one hundred per cent part of the family,” Shade buts in, wide grin portrayed on his features.  
“Yeah,” I murmur, rubbing the side of my neck. Memories of the night, flash into my mind, the sharp claws digging into my flesh. I killed him but not without a price.  
“Well, for what it’s worth, you care to talk of the town,” Senpai interjects.  
“I am?” I could see question marks popping around my own head. Senpai nods and smiles.  
“Sure are. A lot of vampires were surprised to hear a human girl took a werewolf down.”  
Light bulb.  
“Do you know how many vampires heard?” I cut in. Senpai was taken back suddenly, his words stumbling over little in the process.  
“q-quite a few, I mean no one really knows it was you,” he explains, but I shrug it off.  
“I know how to help Neil,” I smile. Shade looks at me with a confused expression.  
“You do?” I nod.   
“Yep. Just give me time.”


	10. Blog 10

‘My plan. Not to steal Neil’s thunder but to use the reputation I have gained from my small act of bravery. It is a good plan, it will give Neil a chance to redeem himself to the community and hopefully gain some friends along the way – he needs more right now.’

I look up from my computer watching Neil pat Atem lovingly. I hear the young kitten purr as Neil cuddles him close. Neil wears a sleepy smile, and Atem’s are almost closed. They both will be asleep in each other arms.  
I’m beginning to feel like the third wheel here. 

‘Brooklyn has been purchasing plants, pots and the compost bin, getting ready for his little market stall in five months – with his little helper. Nathaniel is trying to help Neil as much as he can. Right now, getting Neil to socialise is like pulling teeth, and no one in our city wants anything to do with him. He really made a bad rep for himself.  
I’m starting to see why Brooklyn doesn’t want to be apart of the politics. It’s draining.’

Knocking can be heard at the front door. I recognise the rhythmic beat. I clench my fists and take an unneeded breath. The fire is lit once more, and my canines grow.   
Neil’s eyes snap open and look to me, carefully watching my move. He slowly puts Atem down. I tense my muscles watching Neil’s every step.  
“Don’t,” Neil shouts to Nathaniel. His hand freezes halfway to the doorknob. “Get a blood bag first,” Neil instructs. Nathaniel finally clicks and moves into gear. He forgets that I can snap at heartbeats notice.   
Nathaniel throws the bag to Neil and Neil catches it in midair and passing it to me, urging that I drink.  
I grimace at the off bitter taste as it hits my taste buds but relax, feeling the fire cool at the back of my throat. Neil nods to Nathaniel and goes to open the door.  
Nathaniel opens the oak door.   
“Can I help you?” purposely pitching his voice, to give the authoritative posh demeanour.  
“Is Neil here?” I freeze. If my heart didn’t stop beating when I became a vampire, it would have done so now. I know that smoothe voice anywhere.   
Nathaniel moves to the side, giving Neil and I full view of our visitor. I watch Neil keeping his back straight, his head held high, he crosses his arms and puffs out his chest. His canines slightly extend, showing off some fang.  
“What do you want?” he hisses.   
Senpai chuckles and walks in.   
“To talk, I want to offer you some assistance and have a chat to your lovely lady,” he winks at me. Neil snarls at the warlock, in a flash Neil was in his face baring his fangs.  
“I don’t trust you,” Neil hisses. Senpai takes a step back, his hands held up.   
“I’m not here to cause trouble.” He assures. “A little birdy told me that only you carry the sight.” Neil relaxes a little, he closes his mouth and let nostrils flare.  
“So,” Neil huffs.  
“So, that means you need me, I can give you them the sight, makes it easier.” Senpai shrugs.  
“You have to use your blood though,” Neil childishly inputs.  
“Yes,” Senpai drawls out. “That’s how the spell works. Why is that a problem?”  
“No reason,” Neil responds too quickly.   
I stay quiet during their interaction, holding the nearly empty blood bag in my mouth and stare at my computer. Wishing some being strikes me down and gets me out of this situation.   
Warmth brushes against my skin and I jump from my seat, nearly falling out from it. Senpai’s smile grows wider, amused by my actions.   
Neil slowly returns to the couch on the opposite side, shooting daggers at senpai.   
“You’re writing,” senpai starts. “You’re quite good at it, I was wondering if would like to help on some pieces I have been writing myself?”  
My brain flatlines and reboots, using nineties to early two thousand internet dial-up tone. Slowly uploading the offer to work alongside senpai. It’s a dream come true as I always did look up to him as a writer, I was even envious at some point, wanting the same amount of dedicated readers. The opportunity to work alongside senpai, I can learn a great deal as a writer myself.  
“W-well I – um, you see, ah-.” I am a babbling mess at this point. Neil only watches me with earnest, his eyes are pleading. I know what he is begging me to say, but I can’t turn this down. I clear my throat, looking at Senapai directly into his brown eyes. “That would be great.”  
“Fantastic! What’s your email? I would love to send you some pieces of my work.”  
Neil’s harden on me, I can feel his cold demeanour radiate from his body and enveloping the room. Today is going to be a long day.

‘I know for a fact that you all know how I truly feel about Neil. I, for one, never actually said it to his face yet. He is only aware of my previous feelings when I was human, and those traits don’t go away till I am much older – in vampire years that is. As to why I said yes, I wish to progress further in my career as a writer, I have no intention to start a relationship with Senpai.’

Taking a deep breath, laptop in my right hand and using my left, I knock on the old door to Neil’s room. This piece of wood is the only piece that is keeping us apart.  
I hear a quiet but almost incoherent come in from Neil’s side of the door. I refrain from sighing and grasp the brass doorknob and twist it, to open the door.   
If I were human, I would not be able to see inside the pitch-black room, but instead, I thank my vampiric vision and see Neil sitting on the corner of his bed, sulking.  
The award for most sookiest vampire goes too.   
I walk in and close the door behind me, shrowding us in complete darkness and walk over to Neils bed and jump on. Scooting myself closer to the weeping statue.   
“I guess you haven’t blog lately?” I enquire, and Neil shrugs.  
“It’s your blog, it’s personal,” he huffs and turns away from me slightly. I roll my eyes at his actions.  
Such a child.  
“Sure personal, not like I let the world read it as well and have a see,” I remark and open the laptop, it’s small light illuminating the room. My eyes burn from the glare. “Read this,” I thrust my laptop upon Neil, not giving him a chance to protest.  
Neil quietly reads blog 6. He frowns a little more but eases up as he continues.   
“You – really feel that way?” he asks me.  
I lean my head on his shoulder.   
“Yep. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world.” I whisper.   
“But you still said yes,” he remarks.   
“To be a better writer,” I counter. “Those feelings are from when I was human. You know how long it can take for a newly turned vampire to lose their human emotions.”  
Neil shuts his mouth. He knew how long it can take, Oscar was a good example when Neil grew up with him. All his human quirks slowly left him as he adjusted to vampiric nature and embraced it.   
“You better write a bestseller,” Neil teases.   
“Oh, I plan too, and we wouldn’t know what to do with all the money,” I joke.   
Neil chuckles and kisses me on the top of my head.   
“I love you.” He whispers.  
I know, and I love you too.   
I’m not ready to say, but I can write it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Blog 11

I sigh dreamingly, tearily staring at the credits as they roll to signify the end of the movie.  
“I would love a romance like that,” I sigh happily, smiling up at Neil.  
“One where they speak in confusing tongue and have to go to balls and dance?” Neil asks as he pets my head.   
“But that’s how things were, the dancing, the courting, a small gesture to carry the weight of a thousand words,” I sigh, my chest bursting with longing. “I want something like that,” I murmur.   
“Sure,” I hear Nathaniel sneer. “If you consider becoming a child baring whore, then please go back to my century,” he snarls.   
“You certainly know how to ruin the romance,” I hiss.  
“Valeria, my sisters, went through that, but through arranged marriages, not one had the chance to marry for love, and I was about to go through the same,” he argues, flipping the page of his book aggressively. “Jane Austen is a brilliant writer and would have loved the opportunities woman have today,” he adds with more aggression. I cross my arms and stare at the ceiling.  
“She still wrote female leads to fall in love, not for comfort or arranged marriages,” I say quietly. “I think she would be proud to see how far her work has come, even after death. Yes, it sucked for a woman back then, but that’s what the past is like, you can’t change that but the idea to fall in love, everyone wants that, everyone wants to be swept upon their feet, to have someone hold their hand and to be told they are loved. Unfortunately for a woman like me in the twenty-first century, the romance is dead, people want a quick fix more and more than trying to make a connection,” I whisper, still staring at the ceiling.

‘Neil stayed quiet that morning but ran off somewhere straight after, leaving me alone in my room for the rest of the day.’

“It’s been a month you know,” I say to Atem who is sleeping on my chest as I lay in bed, staring the white ceiling. “I have to wait two more months before I can start to learn control, and then I can be free to walk around,” I begin to pat the kitten. “Two more months in this apartment, I get why, but god, I’m starting to go crazy.” I huff. “Ready to march out that door and smell the humans, even if I do go mad with bloodlust.” I stare at Atem, waiting for some kind of answer. He meows and continues purring. "You're right, I need to wait, can’t let the whole world know.”  
Atem just stares at me with half-lidded eyes, right now, all that matters is his nap.   
“It’s a mess in Ceres world, I hear. The government knows about the supernatural and are trying to kill them all off. I hope she’s ok,” I say to Atem, he trills in answer. “She seems to be going through a lot, and the vampires just give her grief. Such backwards thinking,” I hiss, frustration starting to bubble underneath. “Bellemy doesn’t help either and who is this Syrus guy, and why is he so important?” I ask Atem. His eyes are closed at this point. “Is he really our king? Why do we have a king? Bit cheesy if you ask me. King of vampires, see sounds lame but somehow that’s real,” I wave my hand in the air.   
My phones vibrate on my bedside table, picking it up, Neil’s name shows on screen.

‘Meet me at the balcony in an hour, wear your fanciest dress and shoes.’

What is he planning? I flinch as my phone slips out of my hand and smacks into my face.   
Fuck that hurt.  
I pick it up again and look at the time, it’s only nine at night. Sitting myself up and swinging my legs over the bed. I look over to the closet, remembering the unworn dresses Nathaniel had bought me.   
Which one should I wear?

‘you’d be surprised how quickly I can get dressed in under an hour. I never struggled to match the red and black cocktail dress, with long black stockings and short boot heel. All the long with tying my hair in a loose bun. I felt overdressed for something on the balcony, but no one else is going to see, so who cares. 

Taking a deep breath, I open my bedroom door and poking my head out to see if anyone is nearby. I see Nathaniel reading, nodding to myself, I slowly step out. Hearing the heel lightly clacking against the wooden floor. Nathaniel looks up and gives a smile and returns reading. I notice Brooklyn, sitting on the armchair opposite to Nathaniel, giddily smiling to me and hugging a pillow.  
Something is definitely odd.   
“Should I be worried that you're inside?” I ask Brooklyn crossing my arms. Brooklyn just shrugs and keeps smiling. “And Neil?” I ask them both, Nathaniel looks to me and smiles.   
“Outside, waiting for you,” he simply answers and looks back to his book. Taking it as the end of the conversation, I open the sliding door to the balcony.  
Fairy light forming a small pathway to the very end of the balcony. Glowing beautifully in the night, I follow the path. Brooklyn’s plants have shifted and moved to follow the walkway, the fairy lights glitter amongst the green foliage of the plants. The flowers look dazzling against the white glow. My shoes lightly clack against the hard tiling of the balcony.   
Brooklyn garden is always made of makeshift pots and planters, never permanently staying in one place, always moving and shifting his garden but tonight, tonight is different.   
Following the makeshift path of plants and fairy lights, the larger plants, taller and studier circle around at the end, all covered in varying little lights. In the centre stood Neil, in nice black dress pants and a red buttoned-up shirt.   
He smiles, gingerly walking over to me, he becomes sudden;y bashful and looks to the ground, nervously scratching the back of his head.   
“I,” he started off and then makes eye contact with me once more. “I wanted to do something special tonight,” he admits. Slowly he puts his hand out, clearing his throat. “Would you do me the honour of having this dance with me?” he asks purposely deepening his voice.   
I couldn't help but to laugh at his attempt but graciously accepted his hand. “With pleasure.”  
Neil carefully walked me to the centre. Neil grabs his phone out of his pocket, connecting a speaker with Bluetooth and begins to play music. He puts the device away and wraps his right hand on my waist, I place left hand his shoulder, he gently grasps my freehand we begin to slow dance to the rhythm.  
“This is beautiful,” I murmur. Neil puts his forehead against mine.  
“Thought you might like it,” he chuckles, his cold breath slightly tickling my face.  
We stay silent, dancing to the music, enjoying the presence of each other. The world around became irrelevant, as we held each other close. Even as the song stopped playing, we continued to hold each other, slowly swaying to the rhythm in our hearts. Beating or not, something is there.   
“You think we are doing the right thing?” I hear Nathaniel’s voice in the distance.   
“Meaning?” I hear Brooklyn respond, and Nathaniel gives a loud sigh.  
“Them, together. He tried to kill her before,” Nathaniel points out.   
“I know,” Brooklyn replies. “But things are different, she’s not human anymore,” Nathaniel hums in agreeance. “Neil just had to snap into a reality that he loves her,” Brooklyn adds.  
“And of course it happened to the moment she’s dying,” Nathaniel huffs.   
“It is what it is, my friend,” Brooklyn laments to him. “But if he breaks her heart, I’ll kill him.”  
I laugh a little. Not the least bit surprised.   
“Already plotting my murder,” Neil whispers, giggling to ourselves straight after.  
“I can’t blame, but if they do, I won’t be able to spend more time with you,” I whisper, leaning closer till our lips meet. 

‘Now I know what you’re thinking – you made that up, no way he would do that, or you are a storyteller, so this could be fake. I get it, sounds too good to be true, but it happened. The most unbelievable stories are the ones that genuinely happen.   
He worked all day on it with Brooklyn, sorting the plants and fairy lights, it wanted to give me my own little ball.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting, another chap is up! still working on something special for you all, updates are slower, things are getting back on track once more. the next chapter will have a time skip.   
Hope you all enjoyed this piece. I wrote it, as soon as I finished pride and prejudice, I adore that movie. <3


	12. Blog 12

‘So, It’s been a while, my friends, I have been learning the art of control and dealing with people – again, but I am happy to report that I am successful and able to go back to uni! YAY!   
Except for this time, I won’t have to work, thankfully. Since my need for money is no longer an urgent need since I don’t eat. I like blood, but I do miss pizza sometimes – and curry, with the bread and chocolate – well you get the point, I’m gonna miss those foods.   
But of course, much to my success in handling my thirst and control, I am anointed as Brooklyn keeper.’

Brooklyn keeps humming his tune as he begins to lay his produce on the table, with little cut out signs and baskets to hold his fresh produce in. I have offered to help set up, but I am quickly shooed away every time I near the table. As Brooklyn likes to point out, I am here to watch him and assist, but I am not to touch the table. In the interim, I am left watching everyone else set up their own stalls. Framers with their own local produce, with bigger stalls and more colleagues to assist in selling their fresh produce. Brooklyn is lucky to have enough for today’s stall, but unfortunately, he lacks the amount compared to the other stalls.   
I am rather thankful he is not worried about that, Brooklyn is always overflowing self-confidence, not once have I seen him waver with doubt as we stepped foot here in the early hours of the morning.  
I was ready to kill him when he stormed into my room, Neil was asleep, cuddling me, and Atem was on the other side, snuggled up against my chest. I was in a sandwich of love and affection, but I did not appreciate Brooklyn storming in and dragging me out of bed and knocking Neil off to the floor. I want to kill the brute, but his giddy excitement won me over in the end.  
“All right,” Brooklyn announces. “We are good to go!” he shouts – to no one in particular, I might add. I have been standing on the sidelines, watching everyone else set up.

‘I’m not going to bore with the details. I know many vampires here wouldn’t be so interested in reading about their own as a mad pant lover, but that’s Brooklyn. What I am going to write is the most interesting interaction I have ever witnessed.’

I sat on my chair, waiting for a potential customer to come by, we have been quiet, unlike our other stalls, and we need to sell all this fruit and veg before we go home. Nathaniel would have a fit if we brought it all back.  
Even as I sit here, twiddling my thumbs. (figure of speech.) I sent Brooklyn on a mission to grab a coffee as I watch over the produce.   
“Excuse me?” I look up from the broccoli, and I am face to face with a small, petite woman, skin white as snow. Could have fooled me if she was a vampire, but her heartbeat gave it away. Her hair is white as her skin, long and wavy reaching halfway down her back. Her eyes are a deep blue, dark as the ocean on a sunny day or looking to the depths of a sapphire. “Are these all homegrown?” she asks with a sweet smile.  
“Um, yes, sorry,” I apologise quickly getting up from my seat.   
The customer giggles and shrugs.  
“It’s all right. Did you grow these?” the customer asks me.  
“I did,” I jump out of my skin. I had not realised Brooklyn has returned and with no coffee.   
Brooklyn’s attention is on her. They stare at each other for a while, an indescribable tension blooms between them.  
“You did such a wonderful job, I never expected someone like you to put so much love into these plants,” Brooklyn gives the goofiest smile, I have ever seen.   
“Well – thank you – I – I didn’t think anyone would notice,” he shrugs it off, trying to play it cool. The lady giggles.  
“I did, you can tell just by looking at the green leaves on the bok choy, how plump your tomatoes are, and the smell of the strawberries, so sweet.”   
The tomatoes wouldn’t be the only thing that’s red – if he had a heartbeat.  
Brooklyn was lost for words at this point, he could only splutter over his words and look away from the pale woman.   
“May I purchase all of these?” she enquires. “I know a charity that can significantly benefit from fresh produce,” Brooklyn’s mouth drops open and slowly nods his head.   
I jumped to his rescue. “I can help with that.”  
As I begin to calculate the prices of the produce before Brooklyn put his hand over my phone.  
“Take them,” Brooklyn gestures. My mouth drops open.   
“Uh, you sure?” She asks Brooklyn. He flashes a dazzling smile.  
“Of course, it's for a good cause, it’s the least I could do.” She smiles, sweetly at Brooklyn.  
“Then, can my hero give me his name?”   
“Brooklyn,” he puts his hand out.   
“Fenne,” she shakes his hand, she frowns little before letting go. She has taken notice of his cold hand.   
“Can I help you carry these?” Brooklyn suggests as we begin to bag them away. “I’m sure it would be a distance from your car.”  
“Oh, I actually walked here, it will take some time, I don’t want –.”  
“Nonsense, I can carry them,” Brooklyn interrupts her, eagerly taking the bagged produce.   
“But what about your -.”  
“Valeria, my friend was about to go. Has more important things to do,” he interrupts again and shrugs.   
“Well if you insist.” She responds nervously.   
You’re scaring her Brooklyn.  
Brooklyn gives me the thumbs up as she leads the way, and I am left with the packing. 

‘I would be mad, but I can’t be. I have never seen Brooklyn like this and Nathaniel would have a field day and tease Brooklyn. Also a little update for you all – he got her number.’


	13. Blog 13

‘Hey, it’s been a while, everyone, been dealing with Uni and convincing Neil to take up on my plan. Going all right, plus knowing I am immortal now, I have started to just binge-watch all the shows I have been off, knowing I have all the time in the universe to write. The Good Place has been my new fav recently, but then you guys have to wait – not that you have anything to do.   
Anyways on with the story.’

I sit at Neil’s door quietly waiting for Brooklyn to come inside and have Nathaniel pester him on his first date. Brooklyn has been avoiding us like the plague since he returned home last night.   
Atem has made a game for himself wanting to be let out and back in every few seconds, I grew tired of the game very quickly and let him decide to keep playing this game or stay outside with Nathaniel, he chooses wisely and slept besides Neil on the bed.   
“You know he won’t come in,” Neil comments from his bed, scrolling through his phone.  
“If he wants to eat, he has too,” I respond to the peanut gallery, putting my ear up to the door.  
“Or he can eat pigeons for eternity, that is an option,” Neil remarks. I pull my head away from the door and look at Neil.  
“What happens if you drink animal blood?”  
“You become very sick, you slowly deteriorate over time, you think you can fix it by drinking more blood, but soon your body pushes to go mad and seek out human instead. It’s a slow and painful process, many do not recommend a long-time choice, in a pinch maybe but that’s it, and the taste is utterly revolting,” I frown at Neil and get up from the floor, walking over to the bed, Neil looks away from his phone and listens to me.  
“Did you ever do that?” I ask him. He clearly knew I had hunch already and sighs.  
“I did, out of self-loathing, trying to destroy myself. It happened after Nathaniel and Brooklyn found me, I never told them. I would go into these massive blood rages, I then kill anyone who I come across. I never ate properly till – I met you,” Neil gently grasps my hand and brings me onto the bed, pulling me closer to his embrace.   
“So how did the date go?” I hear Nathaniel’s voice on the side of the door, quickly snapping to action, I am against the door, having my ear up against the wood.   
Neil huffs a loud sigh, and I quietly shush him. Obviously, they heard that I hear them both chuckle.   
“It was – incredible. I don’t think I have ever felt this way before,” Brooklyn replies. “Valeria if you’re going to write about this, you better leave out details!” I hear Brooklyn yell through the door.  
I laugh to myself and open the door, popping my head out to the older vampires. I give Brooklyn a ckeeky grin.  
“Me? Write everything in great detail? No, I wouldn’t do that,” I tease him, fluttering my eyes lashes at him. “Are you going to tell us what happened?” I ask sweetly.  
Brooklyn loudly groans and sighs tiredly.  
“She’s a florist, and she grows her own flowers,” he murmurs, continuing the story.   
‘Nawww soo cute, two little garden bugs, bonding over their passion for plants. I can’t even. As I promised, I will leave out details but a second date is on the table.’ 

Ok, books, laptop, ID. I am good to go for this trimester.   
I learned there is a different process for vampires when applying for Uni, having contacts on the inside of the institute, abling them to attend without nosey humans questioning their ID. It’s a little easier for me as I was just recently turned, but vampires like Brooklyn, it would take a little longer for him to get in, as they have to forge out so many documents.  
It’s a neat little system Syrus has implemented, always believing education is for everyone regardless of where they come from and who they are – so I am told, but the more I hear about this Syrus guy, the more I am starting to like him.   
I take an unneeded breath and stare at the brown door, separating me and my new class of vampire students – it’s easier if we’re all in the same class together. Fewer distractions and not to eat students.  
I open the door, and I am greeted to a half-filled room of other vampires, all eyes are directed at me, staring at me if I was some otherworldly being who had discovered them.   
I’ll just leave now.  
I felt like a turtle who desperately needed to back into his shell and hide away from the curious stares of their new classmate. I only huddled into my chest and skittishly sit on the end of the first row, apart from the mass group.   
The lecturer walks in, and takes note of the quiet class and then eyes land on me, the new student hiding in the corner.   
“I was told of a new student, welcome,” the lecturer greets. I wave back to him and give a small nod. “All right class, we continue on from the previous lecture and then I shall hand out the assessment,” the lecturer, picks up the clipboard and looks at it for a short while. “Valeria?” he looks up and stares back at me. “Considering your recent transfer, and how you were initially with the humans. I am told you were able to catch up while you were at home?” he asks me, and I nod my head vigorously.   
“Good.”  
I breathe a sigh in relief and ease into the back of my chair, trying to settle into the class and focus on the lecture and type away the notes given to us. Our assessment is to interview and write a biography of this person, it can be anyone of our choosing, and considering vampire lives forever, the stories should be interesting.   
But I mull over the boys past, I know they wouldn’t want their story on paper, (even though it’s online.) I remember one other person who I can ask. I am sure she wouldn’t mind.  
Class is dismissed, and already I am surrounded by several vampires, greeting me into the new life I have been given. All with the same line, ‘you will like it, and it’s great to be part of this.’ It’s somewhat off-putting as I don’t know these people, but I believe them.   
They introduce themselves and begin to ask questions to which family I belonged to in the city. I didn’t have a chance to respond as they all stopped and looked past me. Mouths slightly ajar, some glaring.   
I stiffly turn around and once again breathe a sigh of relief. When will my nerves go away? I am tired of being an anxious being.  
“Hey, how was your first day at Uni?” Neil asks me. All eyes are directed at me, and once more, my turtle-like nature kicks in. I shuffle to Neil, and he takes my hand, pulling me into a hug. “I missed you,” he murmurs hugging me.   
Whispers begin to float into my ears, I hear them speak of the leading coven and Neil’s horrid reputation for the last twenty years. Neil has made a bad name for himself to be recognised by these vampires. I pull away from the hug and frown at him.  
“How come you’re here?” I ask him.  
“Wanted to pick you up and go out for dinner, though it would be a nice treat after a stressful first day.” First days are always stressful, yes, especially if you are new.   
“Sounds good,” I smile, giving my hand to him, and he takes it, winding our fingers together.  
Let them talk.


	14. Blog 14

“Are you sure about this?” Neil asks me as we patiently wait in the stainless steel elevator. I grab Neil’s hand, taking an unneeded breath.  
“I am sure, I need to pass,” I reiterate. The elevator signals the end, we both exchange a nervous glance, squeezing our hands, and we step out into the long hallway. I felt like I have been placed into a horror game where I am to survive walking through the long corridors and open random doors to empty apartments only to meet my doom.  
“Bellemy says it’s the last door at the end of the hall,” Neil explains leading the way. Usually, I wouldn't be nervous to see this person again, but I am different now than when I last saw her.  
The hall is not eerily quiet as I expected it to be. The sound of flourishing heartbeats, music and appliances echo into my ears, the walls are not thick enough to reduce the noise for a vampire.  
Both Neil and I stop staring at the painted white door, we both look at each other before nodding. I can hear movement inside, sniffling, and throat clearing, before I hear Fall Out Boy playing in the background.  
I feel a little more at ease?  
Neil slowly knocks on the white door, and the music dims down to an appropriate level, we both look at each other as we hear footsteps coming closer to the white door.  
The door swings open and we are greeted by a very sleepy, disgruntled Ceres. Her hair is askew and waved over by her personal hairdresser – the bed. A baggy grey band shirt and bright pink pyjama shorts, and her eyes wear dark grey bags underneath.  
“Uh, afternoon Ceres,” I wave awkwardly to the slayer.  
Ceres just stares at the both of us, slowly blinking away the sleep from her eyes. She yawns and steps away from the door frame.  
“Please come in,” she mumbles before ambling off to the kitchen.  
Neil and I follow the same pace, unsure if she would snap or probably kill us on the spot, I can only think back to Nathaniel’s words of wisdom when I told him my plan.  
‘She’s called the reaper of vampires for a reason, going in there is suicide!’  
Thanks, Nathaniel, real helpful.  
The apartment is a beautiful open plan living, a nice view of the Brisbane river on the balcony outside. The balcony is smaller compared to ours, but we’re on the top floor.  
The lounge area sits nicely between the balcony and the open kitchen, making space feel more open and airy.  
Ceres turns on her coffee machine and grabs a Charmander mug from the cupboards before realising we exist.  
“Coffee?”  
“Um, We’re good,” I answer for the both of us. Ceres slowly nods her head and goes back to the machine.  
“So, what can I do for you both?” she asks. Neil wonders away from my hand and walks over to the balcony, admiring the view.  
“Um, I wanted to ask a favour,” Ceres head shoots up, her eyes dangerously giving Neil and I a glare. “I’m studying to be a writer at uni, and one of my assessments is to write a biography about an individual,” I stand my ground and watch Ceres relax once more.  
“Huh, and here I thought you were asking me not to kill you during the river fire,” Ceres mumbles turning the steam wand on.  
“River fire?” I hear Neil question.  
“Every year Brisbane City puts a festival on to celebrate the city, happens on September and on the twenty-eight day they have the river fire, a fireworks display,” I explain and Neil nods his and goes back to the river view.  
“Yeah and I’ve been up late at night non-stop because more people, attract more ferals,” Ceres grumbles and starts the grinder.  
“Explains why you look like shit,” Ceres grabs a knife and throws it at Neil, hitting him in the shoulder. He cries out in pain.  
Neil pulls the knife out, snarling back at Ceres, she unflinchingly stares Neil down, her eyes change to our eyes. Calmly Neil puts the knife down, gives Ceres the bird and looks to me, giving a wry smile.  
Ceres smiles triumphantly and pours the coffee shot. I give a sigh of relief and nod to Neil, he gives a silent nod and returns back to the view.  
“So are you happy for me to interview?” I ask pushing onwards with the conversation.  
“I see why not but,” she stops mid-sentence and focuses on pouring the milk, concentrating to not break the cremor. Once she is finished, she places the jug in the sink and goes back to us. “If he isn’t here,” she points to Neil. Neil flashes to my side, a grumble from his throat.  
“I’m not leaving her alone with you,” he snarls.  
Ceres just smirks taking a sip from her coffee.  
“Fine, but no interview. I’m not interested in spilling my guts anyway,” she shrugs.  
“Not unless I do that first,” Neil whispers to himself, ceres raises an eyebrow, but Neil remained silent since then.  
“Deal,” I snap in before Neil had a chance to step in anymore. Neil’s mouth only drops open, and eyes pop out.  
“You can’t – not by yourself! With this – this.”  
“Go on, say it,” Ceres challenges Neil, but I put my hand over his mouth.  
“He will leave, explore Brissy and find a nice place to watch the fireworks,” I glare at Neil and Neil nods his head.  
I sigh and remove my hand from his mouth. Neil relaxes and gives Ceres a hard stare. Before leaving, he kisses the top of my forehead and walks out the door, we both cringe as the door slams against the door frame.  
“Sorry about that,” Ceres justs shrugs off my apology and grasps her coffee mug.  
“All goods, what do you want to ask?” She asks me, leaning against the counter and takes a sip.  
“Well, I guess from the start, how did you become a slayer?” I ask her. Ceres just shrugs and take another sip.  
“Nothing glamorous had a friend, who was attacked by a vampire and some government agent was hunting the bastard, shit happened, and I started working for them,” I nod, scrambling to get my pen from my pocket, along with my small note book in the other.  
“Could you give me more detail about that, like did you kill it?” I asked, flipping the cover over.  
“I don’t remember to be honest it was a few years ago, but I think I did,” Ceres mulls over her words, looking deep into the coffee cup, expecting the answers to be in there.  
“Did you have a stake with you or-.” I lead on for her to finish the sentence. Ceres mouth drops open.  
“You don’t know how your own kind, do you?” Ceres asks me, her voice deadpans.  
I shake my head and shrug.  
“I thought a stake through the heart?” I joke.  
She smirks and raises her arm. The markings begin to glow, and fire bursts from her palm, a rod emerges from those flames and grasps it firmly in her hand, and the edge of the scythe's blade is against my neck. She gives a fanged smile, her eyes no longer the warm hazel but cold red eyes stare back at me.  
I swallow the non-existant spit in my mouth, gripping on to my pen and habitually breathe in and exhale, my chest felt empty. “One; beheading,” Ceres jeers, cruelly grinning at me. “Two,” the scythe reduces back into flames and morph around Ceres arm, encasing and hardening into a gauntlet. The warm metal wrapped around her index finger gently touches my skin, pointing to my heart. “Ripping the heart out,” the cruel grin darkens, and her hand slowly retracts from my chest. “And three,” the armoured glove disperses back into flames and a dancing fire stays in Ceres palm. “Fire. Books and movies always state you burn faster than paper, but you burn the same as us but the hair, a single lick from the flame and no chance to put it out, you will die,” Ceres snuffs the flame from her palm.  
The markings no longer glow, and her eyes return back to normal. I tsked.  
“So how did you get those markings?” I ask brushing it all off.  
Ceres just laughs, and her menacing demeanour washes away.  
“I knew I liked you, if it was any other newborn and I was trying out my scare tactics on them, they would be shitting themselves.”  
“Good thing, I’m not scared as easily,” I chuff. We both laugh and relax a little.  
“All right, let’s finish this quick, I have stuff to do,” Ceres smiles, and I nod in agreement.

‘the interview went well, tried to ask many questions as possible and write as fast as I could. I type a lot faster than I write – don’t judge me. But I will write what happened at the fireworks show in the next blog. Get keen!’


	15. Blog 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
Yay, New update! thank you all for your patience!!
> 
> I am more on Tapas than I am on here.  
check out my other works! and Q&A sesh.
> 
> Q&A https://tapas.io/episode/1553367
> 
> Sunset (Syrus's Story) https://tapas.io/episode/1552512
> 
> Anything but Ordinary (Ceres's Story)
> 
> Coffee is my best friend! https://ko-fi.com/belindatopan
> 
> Thank you all again!

‘It has been a while friends, been trying to catch up assignments. I understand you are all itching to see what happens at the Riverfire. (I got the messages, lol) but on with the story!’

Ceres and I stop talking as we both hear a muffled knock on the other side of the white door. Ceres loudly groans, slumping her shoulders and marches to the door, she swings it open and crosses her arms. I slightly move to get a better look. It’s Neil, and he is having a standoff with Ceres.   
“Hey,” I break the awkward silence, Neil looks past Ceres, giving me a sweet smile and waves. Ceres moves out of the way and glares at the older vampire, letting him into the apartment.  
“I found a nice place, was wondering if you're ready,” I look back to my notes, shifting through the paper. I have five or six pages worth back to back, there is so much information to go through, put together. It’s a good start, but I may have to come back.   
“Well to make this easier, it’s nearly dark, and I need to get change. Go and have fun with your boy toy,” Ceres purposely says to aggravate Neil and casually walks to the hall in the back. “Close the door on the way out!” Ceres shouts and shuts a door in the apartment.   
Neil is grinding his teeth at this point, clenching his fists. “I’m going to kill her.”  
I give Neil half a smile my little notebook in hand and walk over to the seething vampire and take his hand in mine. Neil eases and melds his hand into mine, and stops shooting daggers to the space Ceres escaped too and looks at me lovingly. One extreme to the next.

***

“So, what did you find?” I asked him as we walk alongside the Brisbane river enjoying the warmth of the setting sun. Large crowds have been gathering since this morning, people on both side of the river, all finding a spot to sit and wait for the tonight celebration. Music playing, people laughing, I wince slightly, feeling the sharp pain in my ear. The smell of food cooking, I scan the area, and cooked food is nowhere to be seen. Right, I can smell things for miles. The smell no longer appeals to me, I know my human self would cry a little, wondering why she wouldn’t find food appealing. I take an unnecessary breath once more, and the sweet fragment smells wafts to my nose, the familiar burn alights itself once more. Already my nature kicked in, and I begin to scan the crowds once more, looking for a stray amongst the herd.   
“Well, considering how busy it is and,” Neil stops himself and takes notice of my eyes, he smiles at me sweetly and goes to kiss the top of my forehead. “I had a feeling you would get hungry,” he chuckles. “I was lucky to get us a room for the night and watch the fireworks from there.”  
I blink a few times, processing the information that has just been given to me. How much did that cost? “You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I know,” Neil shrugs. “I wanted to make special tonight,” Neil wraps his arm around me. “C’mon, let’s go,” He urges, guiding me away from the large crowds. Maybe this is the best idea. 

***

Neil giddily takes me by the hand, leading me out of the elevator and leading me to the door, he uses the keycard given to him and pushes the door open. The room is elegantly designed, black-silver marble flooring, a piano sits cosy in the corner, of the room to my left. A large grey lounge sits comfortably in the centre of the room, and a large flat screen tv sits next to the Piano in its mahogany tv unit, it’s shelves aligned with gorgeous crystal animals. I take note of the missing kitchen, and it is replaced with a massive ebony open bar, with a decent of wine, liquors, hanging glasses. A refrigerator hums quietly underneath the marble bench, blood packets hang, taunting me to drink them. So that’s how he got a place so quickly. I look out and see the balcony, leading me out to the beautiful view of Brisbane River, and it’s city.   
“It’s beautiful,” I whisper walking to the centre of the room and doing a three-sixty, getting a better view of the room.   
“Well this is just the lounge, wait till you see the bedroom,” Neil waggles his eyebrows. I giggle at the older vampire.   
“Oh, I’m sure it’s pretty as this room,” I shrug, watching Neil walk to the bar, grabbing two wine glasses and then ducking to the bar fridge, grabbing two blood packets.   
“It’s not fresh, but it saves us the cleaning bill,” Neil jokes. I walk over to the counter and notice a laminated menu, written in calligraphy. I read the last item on the list: Live human* $300 each. Can’t be bothered hunting, blood packets won’t cut it? We’ll catch a fresh human for you, live and fresh for you to enjoy, while relaxing in our luxurious suite.  
*Additional costs will be charged due to how much blood is spilled.’  
Is this where Neil got his idea for the ad?  
If I were human, I know I would have felt uneasy, or maybe less uncomfortable than an average human. The option sounds pretty good at this point, I really can’t be arsed, and packaged blood is a little stale, doesn’t taste as vibrant, nor is it nice in the microwave, tastes off.   
Neil notices me reading the menu and puts the glass in front of me. He nervously swallows and smiles.  
“We can do that if you want,” he suggests. I take the glass and sniff the chilled blood, thinking it might taste better if it had a shot of baileys.   
“Nah, this is fine. I can’t be too picky, something might happen, resulting in an apocalypse, where I need to get used to packaged blood survive,” I joke. Niel snorts and shakes his head.  
“You always know how to make a joke about anything,” he chuckles coming around from the bar, one glass in his hand and using his spare arm to wrap me into a side hug. “Did you get what you needed for your assignment?” he asks me, his muffled by my hair.  
“Yeah, enough to start but I’ll need to go back to get more, but that will be a while,” I answer and Neil hums in reply, still holding me close in his grasp.  
“As long as your careful,” he murmurs.  
“Always,” I murmur back. Neil pulls away from our cuddle sesh and takes my hand in his, and we walk to the balcony. We look at the inky black sky, leaning against the glass balcony and watch the darkness be illuminated with vibrant greens, reds, and yellows. I watch in awe and lean closer onto Neil, he lets go of my hand again and wraps his arm on to my shoulder. We watch in silence, sipping out blood filled glasses, enjoying the show.   
I sigh, contently. “I love you.”


	16. Blog 16

‘A lot of you have been asking about Nathaniel and Brooklyn. Well while I was in Brisbane for the night, I did give them both a task to get; ‘Operation, get Neil a better reputation,’ ago. The plan is quite simple, but instead of telling you, I’m just gonna write happened, instead. But before I do, Ceres taught me something valuable about politics in the vampire world.

“All right it’s pretty simple but not too complicated either,” Ceres begins, grabbing a piece of paper and pen. She draws a large circle on the paper. “this represents the vampire population here in Australia as a whole,” Ceres then begins to draw small circles throughout the inner circle. “These little pockets are the vampires who are not interested in politics. All they care about is eating, a roof over their head and living their immortal lives,” she begins drawing medium circles, a little bit bigger than the smaller circles. “These groups are small covens or well families as they like to call them, they stick together, and look after each other. They still don’t care about politics but when faced with an issue they won’t hesitate to speak up,” Ceres then draws a big circle. “This is our family – I mean coven,” she corrects herself, clearing her throat. “We deal with all the bullshit that comes with dealing with other covens and listen to the smaller circles that make up our population,” Ceres connects the circles together with lines. “Is this making any sense?” Ceres asks me.

I stare at the paper, looking at the circles and lines. An odd representation of society as a whole but it just works.

“Yeah, just but it works,” I answer with a shrug. “But I don’t see why they would have an issue with Neil looking after the city.”

“Valeria, all the vampires in this city hate my guts, and I hate them too. Granted I only piss them off for my own amusement with a side order of revenge since I am considered a half breed, a thing that shouldn’t exist, and so on and so forth. They were nasty to me first, now it’s my turn. I’m in charge cause I said I will be and I look after this city, kill ferals, save the day, go home. You, you killed a werewolf and help eliminate a pack, you got brownie points. It should be you taking charge, then no one in the small to medium circles would have an issue, as they believe you can do what I do and what all the other leaders can do. Kill werewolves, kill hunters, kill ferals. This coven and all it’s inhabitants in this country value fighters, and if you can fight, you’ll fit right in. They believe your mate is incapable to handle these situations, granted knowing the full story, they may no longer hate him as they, themselves understand a vampire’s grief is crushing, but he’s no fighter.

‘All right information dump is out of the way, let’s begin with the good stuff.’

A party, a party, a little ole shindig, for this, this, crazy plan on hers. Nathaniel groans and slumps back into his seat. How is he even going to pull this off, how can he pull it off? There are many groups Nathaniel wishes to forget, they mocked relentlessly in the eighties. It was just recently he was lucky to be in the audience of the ruling coven but even then he had the next leader in line under his nose, this entire time. This, of course, frustrated Nathaniel.

“Do you think, if we get enough humans in the party, would it entice the other vampires to come along?” Brooklyn asks as he lays back on the lounge chair, laying on his hands. Nathaniel hums in reply, considering the idea. “As long as we host the gathering somewhere else.”

“So you don’t get your carpet stained in blood?” Brooklyn teases.

“And the leather,” Nathaniel adds with a smirk. Why did I say yes?

***

‘Nathaniel, can you please invite all the notable vampires in the city?’ Valeria coos. Nathaniel quirks an eyebrow up and looks up from his book.

‘Valeria my dear why do you want me to do that?’ Nathaniel asks the young vampire, who inching closer to his personal bubble with each step.

‘Cause I know you are the best person to ask and I know how much you love to show off and host parties,’ Valeria parades. ‘And smart and handsome and so impeccably dressed.’

‘Alright, alright, I accept.’

***

Flattery is Nathaniel’s greatest weakness. It’s easy for him to say yes when you string a bunch of nice words together with Nathaniel in the sentence – but all of it is true though.

Unfortunately, all the vampires in this city don’t like Nathaniel very much nor do they like Neil, given Nathaniel's over the top personality and Neil’s asshole nature for the last twenty years, it has left a stain on them. Even if Neil has a justified reason, he doesn’t know if it can sway the other vampires. The only person that can get them to come along is Valeria and . . .

Nathaniel looks over to his bearded friend, surprised he has stayed inside for so long, Nathaniel is rather humbled that Brooklyn has stuck around to help him come up with ideas.

“Oh Brooklyn,” Nathaniel begins in a sing-song voice.

“No,” Brooklyn quickly cuts Nathaniel off.

“Oh please,” he whines like a spoiled child. “I can’t do this without you and – and . . .” Nathaniel stops himself, swallowing the pride in his chest and heaving a sigh. He gets up from his armchair, taking a few steps towards his friend. “You’re better at relating to vampires than I am. Plus I know many would laugh at me giving current circumstances,” Brooklyn takes an unneeded breath himself and sighs, knowing Nathaniel rarely shows this vulnerable side of himself.

“Fine, but what's in it for me?” Brooklyn only half agrees. Nathaniel felt his eye twitch.

“I agreed to the shop, what else can I do?” Nathaniel snaps back to his usual self, Brooklyn felt a little bit better, he never likes to see Nathaniel soft side.

“The whole place to myself for one evening. Valeria and Neil are in Brisbane for the night, I want this place to myself,” Brooklyn proposes. Nathaniel blinks as if he a machine processing the information, and then eyes widening as if the processing job is complete.

“For this special lady, I am assuming?” Nathaniel smiles. a growl comes from Brooklyn and Nathaniel raises his up in defence.

“All right, all right, you have a deal, my friend but do tell me, how is the courting going?” Brooklyn snorts at Nathaniel’s use of old language. No one speaks like that anymore.

‘I do hate having to cut it off there, as I am still trying to get the information out of Brooklyn at this point in time. He is like a vault right now but with him tagging along, this might make the job easier. That’s all I have for today, but I will be keeping you all posted.’


	17. Blog 17

‘With Nathaniel and Brooklyn’s help, we only received a few answers to the party, all from small covens, the big players in the city all just laughed at Brooklyn and Nathaniel. As Brooklyn puts it, Nathaniel was ready to brawl all of them after the first insult. I would personally go there myself, but unfortunately, I have an issue –‘

“Miss Valeria!” I jump, out of my seat. My fingers refrained from touching the keyboard, and my eyes scan the room, all vibrant red eyes staring at me. I shrink under everyone’s gaze, some begin to snicker. “If your blog is more important than this class, I suggest you go elsewhere,” the lecturer disapproves, his arms crossed. Considering he has been around since Shakespeare time, he believes writing should be an art, with beautifully constructed sentences, descriptions to make the reader cry tears, showing the reader through action and not the author narratives and believing modern commercial works are nothing but hot garbage that should be burned in the deepest depths of hell.  
This is something I have always feared when coming into Uni to study writing, the person who marks your assessments can mark you down just by disliking your writing style alone, and I am enemy number one, blog writer is the worst of the worst according to my lecturer.   
With a small nod, I pack my books and laptop away into my bag and get up from my seat.   
I nod to the lecturer and walk out from the judgemental classroom. I have been rejected and ridiculed for my writing before, I came here to learn and hope to improve my skills. Cause no matter how much I am knocked down, I know I will get back up.  
I find a nice shady place, underneath a tree, a few blocks away from the lecturer halls. The breeze picks up and leaves rustle in the wind, the sweet fragrances of humans travel along my nose, I feel the burn, itching at the back of my throat, but it is easily ignored. It’s calming here, peaceful even.   
I chose to be in the moment, enjoying the moment now, not worrying about the future or past issues. Yep, no worries, nothing, just me in the moment, no lecturers no mocking vampires, nothing.  
“H-help,” I spoke too soon.   
I look around the area, it was nothing but buildings and the trees between them. I focus on m hearing once more, carefully listening.   
“Your days are numbered, vampire,” I snap my head to the farthest building. There were two options I had, run or help. I’ve been up against a hunter once, and I was human at the time. I don’t even know how to fight. Someone would do the same if you were in trouble. A voice whispers in the back of my head.   
Snapping into action, I ditch my stuff, running toward the brick building in a matter of seconds and abruptly stopping in my tracks to find a hunter looming over a weak vampire. Unkown to my presence, the hunter pulls out a hidden blade, going for his neck. Primal instinct kicks in, I charge towards the human and smashing him into the brick wall. His skull cracks under pressure, blood oozing, and coating the wall as he slides down. I bare my fangs at the body, snarling at it for good measure.   
Turning the darker-skinned vampire, I offer my hand to him. He nods his head and accepts it, struggling to get on his feet, before finally falling over again, leaning on me for support.  
“Need . . . Blood,” The vampire rasps. I nod and gently put him down again. Leaning over the dead hunter, smelling bitterness in his blood. Something in my head lingers, a memory.  
‘Now if you encounter a hunter, and try feed off them, be careful, they have vials of snake venom in their mouths. It will kill them but rather die than be your food source.’ Neil’s words echo in my head.  
His heart stopped before it could process through his body, but I’m not taking that risk. I grab the blood coated strains of the hunter's hair and pull them back from the wall. I open its soft, shattered jaw, blood flows out of his mouth like a waterfall, bits of glass float out too. Yep snake venom. I let go of the limp body and walk back the weak vampire.   
“Can you speak?” I ask him, and he nods weakly.  
“Hunter hit me up with venom before I even had the chance to fight back” he wheezes and gives me a weak smile. “Thank you for saving me,” I shrug and smile back.  
“No biggie,” I stand up looking around, in case of any stragglers in the area. Thankfully we are hidden for the time being. “All right, I’m going to grab my stuff, I’ll be back ok?” the vampire nods and leans back against the brick wall, conserving his energy.  
“My home, it’s not too far from here,” he whispers.  
“I’ll take you there,” I nod, whispering.

***

With my stuff on one arm and a vampire on the other, we avoided the crowded streets, walking through narrow alleys, before arriving at an underground bar. I furrow my brow, I didn’t know a bar existed here, let alone in some alley. The vampire lets go of me and stumble to the door, he begins knocking in a specific sequence and leans back, I quickly caught him before he hits the ground. I hate to find out what snake venom feels like.  
Another vampire steps out from the door, arms like steel beams, bulky and strong, he could snap me in half. His eyes widen as he looks upon the weakened vampire and me. The bulky vampire rushes over and takes the vampire off my hands, he snarls at me, and I step back, raising my hands in defence.   
“She – saved – me,” the weak vampire gasps. The bulky vamp relaxes and nods to me.  
“Come in,” he grunts. I felt like if I refused, I would be dead or deader than I already am and walk follow him in. The door closes, and I am shrouded in darkness, everything adjusted, and I am carefully lead downstairs, to the bar and dance floor. It’s one big, open floor club, couches sitting up against the concrete walls, small tables in between and a turntable at the very back.  
“Limbani!” the bulky vampire shouts, sitting the weak vampire on the barstool and holding him. A dark-skinned woman, with plump lips and beautifully weaved hair, walks out from the back of the bar, she panics as her eyes land on the weak vampire and begins to fret, barking orders at the bulky vampire, he rushes to grab blood from the bar, while Limbani was whispering sweet words to the vampire.   
As soon as the blood was in the vicinity, he quickly grasps the packet, not caring if its cold and skulls the blood. Limbani relaxes and suddenly turns to me, her eyes flashing violently and her claws sharpening with each step. I corner myself up against the wall, fear creeping into my spine.   
“You smell like him,” She hisses baring her fangs at me. Oh, that makes sense.  
“I take it, you know Neil,” I murmur and he clawed hand punches the wall, just missing my head.   
“What did you do to my brother?” she snarls.  
“She saved me,” her brother speaks up, blood still on his chin. “A hunter ambushed me at uni, she saved me just in time,” Limbani loosens up and retracts her hand from the wall and steps away from me.  
“I owe you my thank and my apology. I thought this was some petty revenge by Neil cause I threw him out a few months earlier,” she explains walking over to the bar and grabbing a blood packet out herself. “What is your name?” she asks, grabbing a wine glass.  
“Valeria,” I give a short answer, still tense from the incident. She raises an eyebrow and her lips form an ‘O’ shape.  
“So you’re the human that killed the pack leader. When I first heard the news, I was impressed, the girl has guts, I thought. It’s no surprise that you’re meant to be one of us,” she giggles pouring half of the blood in and grabbing red wine from the bar fridge. “Tell me what is your relation to Neil?” she asks as she stirs the wine and blood together.  
“He’s my partner, and my sire but . . . my other half,” I know sound cheesy, but it’s true.   
“So the heartless boy has learned to love again. considering his past, I’m surprised he didn’t just kill himself, but then it was those other two annoying vampires who helped stick around,” Limbani grunts and then takes a sip of her mixed drink. “I am also aware of your plight, considering that pompous freak and his bodyguard showed up.”  
It was my turn to snarl at the woman, baring my fangs at her. “Don’t you dare talk about them like that.”   
“I hit a sore spot, did I?” Limbani only smiles. “Tell you what. Since you saved my brother, I’ll come to this ridiculous meetup.”  
“You’ll help us?”  
“No them, just you and you alone. Already you have done so much to help this little community and to gain my respect, your name alone will be enough to get the others involved,” she clarifies and finishes off her drink. “I have things to do, but you have my support. I’m sure you know your way out?” I nod my head slowly, turning back and walking back upstairs. Rigidly taking one step at a time before I quickly open the door and slam it shut. If I had a heartbeat, it would be ramming out of my chest right now.


	18. Blog 18

“No,” the vampire spits out, slamming the meat cleaver down, and breaking the bone and slicing meat into the dead pig's body. His Italian accent rings in my ears as his no echos inside.   
“No? Just no,” I question the butcher. His red eyes snap to me, meat clever still in his left hand. He waves it a little, pondering, before putting it down and taking off his apron. He heaves a sigh and hangs it up. The wide man turns to me and leans over to the stainless steel counter. Humming from the refrigerated meats fill the void of silence between us.   
“I came here a hundred years ago to make a living, and those dogs always took my best products and left me with half of the stock. I struggled to survive on an honest living,” the vampire slicks back his greasy black hair.   
“Then it’s even more important to come, we just want a better city for all of us!” I plead, and the vampire just shook his head.   
“Look, I appreciate what you did when you were human, but that boy has caused nothing but trouble. We had to survive off animal blood for two weeks because of him! Do you know how disgusting it is, and if we drank more for an extended period we would have become sick,” he growls, clenching his hands into fists and banging them on the counter. I didn’t flinch, but I nod sympathetically, understanding where he is coming from. Neil really made it difficult for a lot of people.  
“He wants to make amends, I’m sure you heard his story?” the butcher growl and folds his arms once more.   
“I did,” he gruffs. “I know what that feeling is like but to lose everyone -,” he cuts himself off and nods. “Fine, but only because you have done everyone a service,” he grunts. I smile at the vampire, walking to the counter, putting my hand out.   
“Thanks, Valentino,” he smiles and shakes my hand. Valentino lets go and shake his head before laughing.   
“Never thought he would find such a sweet girl. In a way, I’m happy for him. just keep him in line,” I nod to his words and give a smile.   
“You can count on me,” I say and head to the door.   
“Oh I will, and watch yourself, hunters have been more active lately,” Valentino warns.  
I nod and step out before saying one last thing. “Thanks, I’ll keep an eye out.”

‘I don’t know if I ever mentioned my inner thoughts on the whole food chain before, I know I had done so when I was human. Paranoia kicking in whenever I feel like I am about to be food. The one thing I noticed is we aren’t evil as fiction writers depict us, we have souls, we care for one another, we still maintain aspects that are considered human.’

I let out an involuntary moan as the blood splashes on to my tongue, I hastily gulp large mouthfuls, desperate to have every drop of blood in my body.   
Lost in the taste of blood, a haze of pleasure washing over as I drink, the world around me is irrelevant, it is just me and my food.   
My eyes snap open as I hear a tremendous crash, of metal cans and rubbish rolling around in the plastic. Pulling me out of my drunken haze, I scan the alley around. Listening, waiting.  
A heart thuds rapidly close by, a dull whimper soon follows. I look to my meal, he is alive and probably will die, but I am not willing to let myself be killed by a hunter.   
I leave my prey slumped against a wall and prowl towards the rapid heartbeat. They are afraid that much is obvious, the hunter could be new, inexperienced. I have some advantage, but I am new to all this myself.   
In one swift motion, I rip the trash bags away and grip the human by the throat. Blinded by my bloodlust, I realised it is a young boy within my grasp.   
“P-please don’t kill me,” he stutters, shaking in my grip, terrified, I can hear his heart ram against his chest. I swallow down the predatory need for blood. Something niggling in the back of my head, an instinct telling me they are too young and too adorable to eat.  
We are not entirely monsters, after all.  
I take a deep breath.  
“You saw all that, huh?” I ask him, and he nods him frantically.   
Honest, I’ll give him that.  
“I-I’ll won’t tell anyone, I swear!” he adds, realising he told the truth. I sigh once more and shake my head.  
“How old are you?”  
“Tw-twelve,” he answers.  
“Why are you out here all alone, at night I might add, can’t you go back home? Aren’t your parents worried about you?” the boy’s heart rate slows down a little. He relaxes in my grip and swallows.   
“I can’t, I can’t,” he shakes his head, eyes welling up with tears. I let him go.  
“Do you have anyone to go?” I ask, watching him wipe away his tears. He nods, rubbing his nose.  
“I have an aunt closeby,” he sniffles.  
“C’mon, I’ll take you there,” I insist, holding my hand out. He grasps my hand, his eyes widen and stare at it before looking to me. I shrug. “Comes with the territory.”  
We walk out of the alley, letting this little boy guide me the way to his aunts home.  
It was a silent walk, he held on to my hand tightly along the way.  
“What are you?” he asks quietly.  
“Vampire,” I responded bluntly.  
“Do you – like what you are?” he asks. I thought about it. It never came down to it, I felt like me like I have always been me. I don’t feel different, not do I feel like I changed species or existence. I feel more at peace as what I am now than I did as a human.  
“I guess, I mean it was never a hate or like situation. I’m just me.” I shrug. The kid stayed quiet. His face scrunched up, trying to make sense of what I just said.  
“Why didn’t you eat me?” he asks.  
“I already ate,” I lied. I could have eaten him, but something told me not to. He stays quiet before speaking again.  
“I – couldn’t go home, cause my mum drank too much,” he whispers, finally answering my previous question.” My throat tightens, memories of my old life flash before my head, taunting me. I swallow the nightmare away and look at the kid.  
“I know how it feels. You love them so much but to watch them destroy themselves, turning into a completely different person. It’s hard,” I take a shaky breath. The pain is still there. The kid nods his head.  
“My dad is trying to help her, but – but nothing’s working,’ he whimpers. A tear streaks down his face.   
“Hey, I know it’s hard. Hard to see your mum like this, and your dad struggling, but he needs you as well. You both need to look after each other. Cause, in the end, it’s all you have, I know she is better some days, and some days it will be bad, and on those bad days, you and your dad have to support each other. It’s tough, cause you have to see the ugly sides of her but at least you won’t have to face it alone,” the kid nods letting the tear streak down his face, he stops and hugs me. I stop for a second and then embrace the kid back. “It’s going to be ok, you can do this, I know you can,” I whisper.   
We stay like this for a few minutes, he cries his heart out, finally letting all the emotions buried deep inside him, comes bursting out.  
He lets go and nods.  
“I’ll be there for him, no more running away,” he sniffles. I give the kid a small smile and nod.  
“You’re strong, remember that, ok?” I ask, and he nods once more. He grasps my hand and leads me to an apartment building. He looks at me and gives the bravest smile he could muster.   
“Thank you,” he whispers and walks inside. I watch him head into an elevator and the steel doors closing.  
I breathe a sigh of relief and look up to the inky black sky.   
This hit way too close to home, if I ran into his mother, I know she would have not survived the night. The kid and his dad deserve better, but nothing is black and white, there is always grey.   
“What’s with you, vampires and kids?” A deep gruff voice asks in the darkness. I freeze. “You’re kind always seems to have a soft spot for em, never eating them until they are an adult” I look away from the sky, an elderly gentleman stand before me, wearing a leather trench coat, a red scarf around his neck, black gloves, shoes, pants, shirt – everything is black but the scarf. Hunter. The hunter has a dark aftershave, messy brown hair and cold dark green eyes.   
I shrug.  
“I already ate.” The hunter laughs and draws out his gun. I won’t die, but man it will hurt like a bitch. “Got a permit for that,” I snigger.  
“Oh I do, a hunting permit as well,” he answers and points the weapon at me. I watch his trigger finger, gently pull back a little. Not enough for it to go off, not yet.   
“Go on, do it,” I challenge. The hunter smiles and tsks, he puts it down, still smiling he puts it back in his holster.   
“Not gonna lie what you did back there, is sweet, so I’ll let you off tonight, but next we meet, I’ll kill you,” he gruffs and walks away.  
I guess not all hunters are monsters either. 

‘I do wonder, though, what is human to be exact? I have seen the worst parts of humanity and the best parts, in some regard we are similar but a little bit better. We don’t try to kill each other like humans do. We eat humans but hold no guilt for we do not see them as our own kind. It’s similar to how humans eat animals. We carry a special connection to them when raised at a young age and would not dare to cause harm, just a human would to a pig or a cow.  
But I do hope the little boy is ok, I understand where the kid is coming from, maybe, it’s time I told you my story when I was back home.’


	19. Blog 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive Chapter

‘I don’t know how I should start this blog, I don’t know how long I should make it. Should I write moments that highlighted my darkest moments, or should I make it long? Even as I write this, I begin to think who would be interested in reading this? I am always happy to write about others and present moments of my life, but the past. This would be the hardest chapter for me to date.   
*deep breathe*  
Ok, let’s do this.’

***

Date: 9/9/2012

‘No one’s life is perfect, we all have this unique ability to hide our painful shit in front of others and get on with life. Some are better at hiding it than others, and some break down when it gets too much. Different coping methods, both positive or negative, we all find a way to deal with the harsh reality of life.   
Mine had always been writing, hoping to distract me enough and get away from reality but as I write this with shaky hands, a tight throat and the urge to breakdown, I want to sum the events in my life in the last year.   
My mother is an alcoholic and a pill popper, if she can’t have booze, she will use prescription medication instead or vice a Versa or both at the same time. You be surprised how strong her liver is, it’s a tank since she can take ten codeine and douse a bottle vodka with it. Yeah, genetics are tough. It first started when my dad had passed away from an incident at work, and we’ve never been the same since. Going in and out of rehab, finding bottles hidden in the house, then pills taking the money and the worst of them all, under the influence, while driving, she lost her licence, no one was hurt thankfully.’  
I take a deep breath, keeping my fingers on the keyboard, re-reading my lines.  
I am in my final year in high school, at the age of seventeen, working a part-time job, even with my wage and mum’s benefits we are just keeping the house afloat. She spends it on alcohol, pills, chocolates – yeah, chocolates.  
It’s hard, you don’t know what you’re coming home too, you don’t know if they will be passed out on the bathroom floor, smelling of vodka and urine on the floor, you don’t know if you find them passed out on the couch, face swollen like a pufferfish and barely conscious, you don’t know who you come home too, will it be the ‘I love you, and I am sorry, I will change,’ mother or will it be ‘I hate you, Fuck you, I am not drinking, I am fine, no, I don’t need to go to hospital,’ mother. It’s never constant – no, I lied, this has been happening for so long, it is my new constant, those rare moments where she is fine for a month or two, you become paranoid, you expect the worse, but instead you come home with a sober mother and home-cooked meal, ready for you after a long day of school and work.’  
I feel the tears run down my face, thinking back, feeling my chest ache and tighten, I held on with those moments, no matter how small they were.   
‘I always pretended things were fine, I didn’t have any friends or someone to talk too, I used work, video games, writing and school as a distraction. It hurt, smiling, laughing, pretending everything was ok. Even as a child, my brain had been ingrained to never trust people, never tell them what is going in your life. I couldn’t open up, even if I wanted too, I wanted people to think I was ok.’  
I sigh to myself, wiping the tears from my cheeks, I take another deep breath and lean back in my chair. Letting the memories of the past wash down upon me, sinking deep into the forefront of my brain.  
‘I could write down every incident that has been happening in my life, the fights, the screaming matches, the moments she stole money from me, abused me with her drunken words.’   
I stop, I remove my fingers from the keyboard. I stare at the words I have written, reflecting them, hesitant to tell the world or leave them here, saved on the computer.   
‘I have a plan – once I graduate, once I finish, I’ll leave, go somewhere far away and never return. I’m so used to this chaos, I even afraid to move. It becomes normality and security, you adjust, and the prospects of a stable environment, it's scary. But I have too, I have to go.’

***

I read over the little note I wrote so long ago, hoping I could tell the world what I went through. Hoping to give myself peace and not out of pity, I would see it as a release from the weight I carry, the pain I had endured. I loved her but by the end of it, I couldn’t, I only stuck around for that long cause it was a roof over my head, food in my belly. If I were to tell the world, I would say they’re not alone, there is always a light at the end of the dark tunnel. It may be a while before you see the light, but hold on, you will get there. It just takes time, perseverance and positive distractions. Use art, sport, writing, music, and reading, to let yourself express your pain and frustrations or find comfort knowing there are others out there who have been in the midst and seen the other side.   
I look up from the glowing screen, looking at Nathaniel who is sitting comfortably across from me, a cup of blood in fine china in one hand and a good book in the other. Outside Brooklyn tending to the garden, I hear him humming the familiar tune he hums. I look over to the lounge chair to find Atem spread out, belly exposed, happily asleep. I gently smile at the serene scene and get up from my chair, holding my opened laptop close to my body.  
I open the door to Neil’s room to see clothes strewn across the floor, Neil muttering no’s as he throws them on the ground carelessly.  
“Hey,” I whisper, gently closing the door behind me. Neil snaps his head to me, he smiles and quickly zips to me and kisses my forehead.   
“Hey,” he whispers back, gently wrapping his arms around me, carefully avoiding the laptop in my arms. “Are you ok?” Neil asks, pulling away. I give him a small smile and gave him a nod.  
“Yeah, just – wanted to show you something,” I shrug, passing the laptop over. Neil takes it from my hands, frowning at me. “I want you to read something,”   
Neil stays silent, he nods to himself and looks at the bright illuminated screen. Neil stayed silent as he reads through my note, I had written all those years ago. 

‘Remember you’re never alone, times are tough, but you can get through this.

\- Valeria’


	20. Blog 20

‘Thank you all for the kind words, it helps to know I have helped some of you in some way. Knowing others have gone through something similar. Alas, I shall put my past to bed and focus on the present, and right now, we are facing – a party. I’ve never really been one to socialize, but Nathaniel is tickled pink, hosting a get together for some of the most influential vampires in the city. I can speak for Neil and say we are nervous.’

“Do I look ok?” Neil interrupts my thoughts. Ripping my eyes away from my computer and turn to Neil, his arms wide open, showing his dark red buttoned-up dress shirt and black slacks. His hair styled and recently straightened, the distinct smell of hairspray lingers in the air. I hear Atem, who was sleeping soundly bedsides me, stretches out and looks at Neil for a while before meowing loudly at him. “No one asked you,” Neil huffs as if he could understand the cat. I smile at him and get up from my seat.  
“You look very handsome,” I compliment, and Neil’s face brights up, flashing a bright smile, his hands wrapping around my waist.   
“Well, I’m glad someone thinks so,” Neil tilts his head to the side and pokes his tongue out at Atem. Looking behind me, Atem turns his back to us and goes to sleep.   
“Looks like I’m getting the silent treatment,” I murmur, turning my head back to Neil and pecking him on the lips.   
“Well, I will give you all the attention you want,” he coos and embraces me into a hug.   
“You ready for tonight?” I asked him, and Neil heaves a sigh.  
“No, are you?” he asks me.   
“Nope, but we’ll handle this together,” I assure him.   
We both hear the door creak open, my head pops out from Neil’s chest and sees Brooklyn wearing a nice pair of black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt.   
“Are you guys ready?” Neil lets go of me and turns to Brooklyn.   
“Ready as we’ll ever be.”

***

As far as disasters go, this could be one of them. Brooklyn has made all efforts to stay outside and away from our guests, Nathaniel a little more overbearing than usual, but our guests have taken his hospitality and use him as a slave. To Nathaniel, been a hood host is attending to their guest's whims, which of course, in turn, they are abusing his good nature. Nathaniel is a smart man who is aware of this, but his politeness is his greatest weakness right now. I, on the other hand, is ready to knock them out and kick them out of our house, but I’m stuck. Stuck in a conversation that I am far too uncomfortable to be in, with Neil sitting next to me and holding my hand for reassurance and a group of vampires surrounding us and asking the one question every introvert dreads. ‘Tell us about yourself?’  
I hate answering questions about myself, I hate talking about myself, nothing interesting to say other than I write and go to uni.  
Neil is already having a hard time staying small as many of the vampires here still have an overbearing hatred for him, all asking why the change of heart, what actually happened to the last leader, and why should it be him. He felt small and uncomfortable. We both had to reassure each other, with a gentle squeeze by the hand, a soft look between us, or a quick peck on the cheek. Some were starting to warm up to Neil, as they witness these small gestures of affection, believing he has changed for the better.   
“I must say, you’re a lucky guy to find a girl who's willing to go up against some werewolves,” Valentino gruffs leaning back in Nathaniel armchair, his glass of blood spilling on to the leather a little. My eyes already wandered over to the said vampire, I can see his eye twitch, and his fingers flexing.   
“Yes, it is impressive to go up against a werewolf alone, even as a human,” Limbani adds, leaning back on the couch opposite to us, many others around agree. “Saving my brother is another reason why he is a lucky man,” She adds as if we are not here.  
“Wait? Valeria saved your brother?” Neil clarifies with Limbani. Her gaze goes to me and smirks.   
“Of course, didn’t she tell you? She went up against a hunter, and saved my brother,” she shrugs, playing off my heroics as something insignificant. I can already tell this bitch is hoping to start a fight. Neil turns to me, frowning a little.   
“You went up a hunter and didn’t tell me?” he asks me, and everyone around us leans in, a little eager for some drama.  
“I forgot to mention it, to be honest, and I didn’t want to worry you, I knew you had a lot more on your plate,” I answer and everyone patiently wait for Neil to explode.  
Neil’s face softens, giving me a smile and relaxes a little. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before opening his own mouth. “I’m not surprised, really, considering how forgetful you are, too occupied to write a good story, and you won’t eat for days, I usually have to remind you now. I’m just glad you can handle yourself against those hunters. So yes, that makes me a very lucky vampire.”  
Neil smirks back at Limbani, she grimaces at Neil’s love spiel and huffs back at him, Valentino barks out laughter to Limbani which of course the fight she wanted, happened but between her and Valentino. 

***

It’s four in the morning, and the gathering ended, the awkward tension, the social interactions finally are put to an end. Neil and I are sitting at the balcony table. Tiredly listening to the quiet city below, slowly waking up this morning. Brooklyn slowly makes his way back outside, no longer dressed up, grimacing with each step, and points to Neil and me.  
“Never again,” Brooklyn warns and marches to his hammock.  
“Did Nathaniel get the stain out?” I ask Brooklyn as he throws himself down into the hammock it swings Brooklyn around as he hangs in the fabric.   
“No, he’s still trying new methods to remove the stain not damage the leather, cursing all the vampires who came, under the sun,” Brooklyn replies and stretches out, making himself comfortable.  
“I should probably help him,” Neil murmurs tiredly. His head on my shoulder, his eyes closed, jaw a little slack.  
“You’re falling him asleep. I’ll help him,” I interjected.   
“How are you still awake?” Neil moans.   
“I’m a night owl remember,” I giggle and kiss his head.  
“I’m proud of you, ya know,” Neil murmurs, still not moving his head. “You an amazing woman, going up against werewolves, vampire hunters, making ‘acquaintances’ with temperamental vampires and tolerated me. Forgiving someone, loving them for the wrongdoings to you and others, it shows real strength, you indeed are a remarkable woman,” Neil continues and shuffles closer to me. “I love you.”  
I hold Neil closer to myself and sigh contently, the sun slowly starting to rise in the horizon, still below the tall skyscrapers but the sky slowly turning into a pink hue, and beautiful oranges, and yellows.  
“I love you too,” I whisper back to a sleeping Neil.


	21. Blog 21

‘I have been away from the digital world for too long, but I do have my reasons. Things – have been hectic, far too hectic. We are fine, all safe and well – happy as vampires can be. I should probably start from the beginning, I will also be splitting from first to third person as I wasn't personally there. So buckle yourselves in, we got a wild ride ahead.’

It was a lazy late Sunday morning, we all had just agreed to settle down for the day and do nothing. Neil is practically sleeping the couch, Atem spread out upon his chest. I felt a little jealous, I wanted Atem to sleep on me. Nathaniel had hidden upstairs for the day, mentioning about throwing old things away and giving his room a clean from the dust his bookshelves have collected over the months. Brooklyn still tending to his garden, he has taken upon himself to grow white roses, as much as I pry and ask him questions relating to his relationship, he is quick to divert it to something else. I wonder are they still going strong, has he told her yet?   
Then there’s me, surfing the internet, many tabs are opened, each one holding a story, waiting to be devoured by my eyes. I have missed fanfic reading. Of course, all of this would have been peaceful if it weren’t for some nuisance happening outside the front door.  
“I don’t see why I have to do this,” I hear the familiar voice whine, I hear a sigh in response.  
“It’s polite, and they have to know,” another familiar voice, more profound than the other voice before but I recognise one of them.  
“Couldn’t I just go in swinging and then leave?” She growls.   
“No, it’s their job,” he snaps back, knocking is suddenly heard on the oak door.   
I sigh to myself, putting my laptop aside, and getting up from the lounge and stumble to the door, my legs wobbly from underuse. I swing the door open, and there stood Ceres and a smallish vampire. I blink a few times to recognise the smaller one, thinking back to the club two months ago. Rune.  
“Ugh, hi?” I question. Unsure what to do in this circumstance, should I wake Neil, get Brooklyn, Nathaniel? It’s not like they are here to see me.   
“Hey, is your . . . ‘boyfriend’ here?” Ceres asks quoting boyfriend with her fingers before slumping them back down. She is doing everything in her power to piss Neil off. Thank god he is asleep.’  
“Ugh, he’s asleep,” I answer and then suddenly left in awkward silence between the two, slowly remembering how social etiquette works. “Would you both like to come in, we have coffee or tea, lots of tea,” I offer moving out of the way. Rune just shrugs and walks in, making himself at home, wondering from the kitchen to the open lounge and dining to balcony outside. Ceres sighs and walks in.   
“He does that,” She murmurs waiting for me to make the first step, like a polite house guest.  
“Who the hell are you!?” I hear Brooklyn shout from the balcony.   
I sigh, rubbing my temple and head over to the balcony door. Brooklyn and I make eye contact, his flails his hands over to the young teen, who is currently wandering through his garden at the moment. Rune is slowly admiring Brooklyn's flowers and native potted trees. They don’t need a lot of water so they can grow well in potting soil.   
“That’s Rune, remember? He let us in the club,” I remind Brooklyn. A puzzled look adorned the vampire's face, he looks down at his feet and begins scratching his beard, already I can tell he lost within his head as he digs through his memory.   
“What is he doing?” I hear Ceres ask from behind, turning around I see a cup of tea in her hand. Thankfully she didn’t grab one of Nathaniel’s fine bone china.  
“Looking at the garden and Brooklyn trying to remember who Rune is,” I explain with an exasperated sigh. Today is just getting weirder.   
“Well while that’s happening, this is for you and your family,” Ceres murmurs, grabbing a white envelope from her back pocket. I take the envelope from her hands and open it. a white card, embroidered with gold and running font scribed, ‘You’re Invited.’ “I worked some overtime and got you the invite you asked for. Works out well considering Syrus’s birthday is coming up. He hates these things with a passion, but he has to keep up certain appearances,” Ceres explains with a shrug and then takes a sip from her tea.  
“Th-thank you, I don’t know what to say,” I croak, opening the card and reading the invitation inside. My eyes pop out of my head. “He’s over two thousand years old!” I exclaim, and Ceres just shrugs.   
“Eh, it’s not that big of a deal,” she replies, taking another sip.   
“I remember now!” we hear Brooklyn exclaim.  
“Took you long enough,” Rune chips in, still wandering through the garden balcony.  
Ceres and I could only shake our heads as we watch it unfold.   
“Right, now that’s out of the way,” Ceres concludes. “You have a problem,” she deadpans.  
Me, just me? Or us, as in my family? Ceres takes note of my panicked look and chuckles. “Not ‘you’ per se, but your family, yes. I got word of hunters migrating down here and try to take ‘control’ of the city again,” Ceres explains, using her fingers to quote once more.  
“What, why?” I wail, swearing my heart is beating once more.  
“No werewolves. In their eyes, they believed things were under control with a pack of mutts in the city, considered them pest control since vampires and dogs are natural enemies,” Ceres sighs. “But since we eliminated the enemy, they’re all in panic mode.”  
“Then we hunt them down,” I hear Neil croak from the couch.   
“Welcome to the conversation sleeping beauty,” Ceres greets, but her jaw drops open as her eyes land on Atem. Atem trills back at the slayer, jumping on top of the couch and Ceres gently moves her hand forward to him and then starts petting the cat. “You are the most beautiful creature I have seen, so beautiful and pretty, you are the most exquisite,” Ceres begins to gush, and Atem is lapping up all the attention and praise he is getting.  
“Let me guess she found a cat?” Rune enquires, standing next to me now, no longer outside the balcony garden.  
“Yep.”   
“Only animals she will ever praise, don’t ask her to give the same compliment to people,” Rune sniggers.   
“Amusing as this all is,” Neil interjects, his hair personally styled by the couch as sits himself up. “But where did you get your info?” Neil questions both Cere and Rune.   
“From the harvestman,” Ceres interjects, her eyes still on Atem. Neil nods, not saying a word and gets up from the couch.   
“He got that title for a reason,” Neil sighs, slowly making his over to the kitchen. “Many webs of connections all over the universe. A vampire would sneeze, and he would be the first to know about,” Neil grumbles, grabbing a blood packet from the fridge. “I’ll get Nathaniel to come with me, and we’ll do a sweep of the city tonight,” Neil states, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.   
“Good to see you're taking this seriously,” Rune smiles. “I trust I can leave this to you?” he asks Neil. Neil only nods and places the mug into the microwave.  
“You can count on me and besides,” Neil cuts himself off, his eyes no longer filled with determination, but replaced with the familiar sorrow. “It’s what Fallon would have done.”  
“I’m sure she would be proud,” Rune Sympathised. “Now that’s settled, we have to get going, we have some issues going on in the other worlds,” Rune directs his comment to Ceres who is now hugging my cat. I can hear him pure loudly in her arms, loving his neck scratches.   
“Fine,” she says and begins walking to the door with Atem in her arms.   
“Let go of the cat!” Rune snaps and Ceres gently puts Atem down and gives him one final pat.  
“Don’t die out there all right. I need someone alive to finish my memoir,” Ceres teases with a smirk before heading out of the apartment.  
“Good luck, we would have handled this ourselves, but unfortunately more pressing matters have come up,” Rune explains further into the issues but not giving much away. They both leave, and we are – once again alone in our peaceful apartment, with only the microwave’s beeping to fill the silence.   
“Be careful out there,” I remarked, and Neil nods back as he gulps the heated blood down. 

‘Now I would give more detail into what happens next, but this is secondhand information.’

Both Neil and Nathaniel first went to all the known covens in the city, as a species we survive better if we band together and fight in more significant numbers. More vampires on the lookout, more hunters can be taken down. Neil had taken his role seriously, getting into a few scuffles with some of the vampires but they finally listened as he beats them to a pulp. Weird to hear this, yes but apparently here, (Australia) we tend to respect the strong more. Makes sense as Syrus’s coven is the strongest in Australia . . . and the world. Nathaniel had known this for quite some time, hence why he brings Brooklyn along – much to his frustration. But of course, as much as everything is going well for the two, disaster struck.   
“Tell me again, why do the vampires here love violence so much,” Nathaniel gruffs, dusting his finely pressed suit. Neil only shrugs, not really knowing the answer himself but tries to answer the best he can.  
“Not sure, maybe because the strongest can take down any foe?” Nathaniel scrunches his nose.  
“Probably, but why couldn’t they just be reasonable? There was no need to get into a fight.”  
“They think they can handle this better than me, listening is easier said than done but taking orders is another. Remember I’m just a nobody, waltzing in and taking charge. I know that would piss you off,” Neil explains. Nathaniel hums in understanding, gently brushing his curled moustache.   
“You have a point. Barbaric but understandable.”  
Now you think at this point in time, you think everything is well, and they all get to go home and sleep off the rest of the night, after this final street, yes? No. technology has come a long way since the dark ages, and considering we have tight gun laws, you can still own a firearm, but with strict regulations, once you own a firearms licence, you can apply for a permit to hold a dart gun. You see where this is going, don’t you? Sigh. Animal dart gun, plus snake venom, equals agonising pain and unconscious vampires. It can’t kill us but severely weakens us, kinda like the stories they had for vampires in fakelore. Holy water, vervain, sage, garlic . . . wait that repel, but you get the picture.  
With the information, I was given, Neil and Nathaniel were captured by hunters, they would have killed them, but instead, they knew who Neil and Nathaniel were. Which only put a spanner in our plans. So much for a quick and easy mission or heist or whatever you call it.   
“Well then,” Nathaniel begins, vision slightly swaying back and forth. “This is cosy,” he says trying to make light of the situation. Neil, on the other hand, is fuming, swaying back and forth, His back touching Nathaniel’s. Both men’s legs are tied around with metal chains, more chains wrapped around their torso’s and are hoisted up from the ground, both hanging upside down like a prized fish, with an industrial hook, fastened to the ceiling and is slightly rusted from the salty sea air. “I must say I am impressed that they could get us up here,” Nathaniel comments again.  
“Are you seriously complimenting our captors?” Neil snaps, but he feels Nathaniel shrug as his shoulders blades dig into Neil’s back slightly.   
“I’m just saying, considering they’re human and all,” Nathaniel defends himself. Neil only groans, frustrated to end in this situation. To be defeated by a mere dart gun, fury only begins to bubble beneath the surface.  
“We need to find a way to get out of here,” Neil growls.  
“With what exactly?” Nathaniel snaps. We’re upside down, chained and with snake venom laced in our bloodstream,” Nathaniel lists, his own frustration growing. Both vampire’s pride has taken a hit tonight, to be defeated by their own prey is an embarrassment.   
“We’ll need to be rescued,” Neil mutters watching the world to swing back and forth. “But when we do, I’ll tear those hunters apart!”


	22. Blog 22

Atem has been sitting at the front door since Neil and Nathaniel have left, he has only moved to see what I have been doing, losing interest and going back to the door. I, however, have been writing my assignment, based on Ceres life. It’s interesting – she’s been through so much since she was a child, I can understand her lack of empathy too. . . well, anyone, they haven’t been the kindest to her since childhood, and the vampire population hasn’t been pleasant to her either. Zack is the only person to care about her, and I can see why their bond is so strong. But it’s frustrating, even a blind bat can see the love they hold for each other, just hook up already. I hear Atem meow at the door, I look up from my screen to him still sitting there.  
“I know, they’ll be back soon,” I answer, Atem turns his head and meows back at me. “I know, I’m worried about them too,” I answer back and Atem moves from the door and walks over to me, meowing once more. “They’re tough, they can handle any hunter,” I assure him – well more like I am convincing myself. Atem jumps on top of the arm of the chair, meowing again, I begin to pat him and look at the time. Dread only begins to pool in the pit of my stomach. It’s nearly three in the morning, and they haven’t returned yet. “Brooklyn!” I shout from my seat. I hear him groan from outside, knowing he can hear me, I shout his name again. “Brooklyn!”   
“God damn it,” I hear him mutter. “Yes!” he shouts from the balcony.   
“It’s nearly three, and they haven’t come home yet!” I hear Brooklyn thump on to the floor, groaning as he hits the ground. He sleepily walks in, looking at the hanging clock near the dining table he begins rubbing his beard, yawning and stumbling over to the fridge.   
“We better go find them,” he sighs, grabbing a half-opened blood packet.   
“You’re not worried?” I ask feeling the edge of panic in my voice.   
“Nope,” he responds and begins skulling the packet. My stomach churned a little as I watch him drink the cold, coagulated blood. Ew. “Do me a favour and call some reinforcements, if it is what that little twerp said than two vampires isn’t going to be enough,” Brooklyn grunts, throwing the plastic into the trash.   
“Who the hell will be up at three in the morning?” I snap.

***

Neil and Nathaniel had been hanging since midnight, both vampires hoping someone – Valeria – notices they haven’t returned home. Both men have found it to be uncomfortable hanging upside down, chained together, with any movement between them and they’re elbows, or heads, digging in, banging against one another. Neil is beginning to wonder how Bram thought Dracula would find this comfortable. Crazy Irishmen.   
“Any ideas as to how we get out from here?” Nathaniel asks Neil, his voice unusually higher at this point. Sarcasm, just what Neil needed.  
“Yes, yes rub it in,” Neil huffs, moving his back, trying to unknot the strain in his back.   
“Stop moving,” Nathaniel hisses, feeling Neil’s hands dig into his own back.   
“I can’t help it, I have this knot in my back,” Neil grunts still moving about, the chains begin to swing from their movements, they begin to go back and forth. Thankful they no longer can get motion sickness.   
“How’s it hanging?” both eyes land on the hunter, staring up from the ground. He smiles at the captive vampires, probably amused himself.  
“That’s it when I get down from here, I will kill you!” Neil snarls at the young hunter, baring his fangs. The hunter just laughs and shakes his head.   
“Oh, please do tell me how you’re getting out of there?” he laughs. Neil grits his teeth, unknowing what to say next, he didn’t really have a plan, nor did he have a comeback.   
“Shut up.” The hunter laughs louder.  
“Oh yes, well done, certainly know how to strike fear into our enemies hearts now, do we,” Nathaniel sarcastically puts in.   
“I swear to god, I’ll kill once this is all over!” the hunter only laughs louder.   
“Man if I knew this was going to be funny, I would have done this earlier,” the hunter giggles, finally calming himself.   
“Yes, how quaint,” Nathaniel hums. “Now are you going to tell us what you plan on doing, I do hate waiting in suspense.”  
“Nathaniel!” Neil hisses, but Nathaniel only shushes him.   
“Not much, I’m afraid. You’re just bait, for that pretty little girl of yours,” the hunter snickers. Neil began to see red.  
“I swear to god if you lay a finger on her, I will tear out your heart and -.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, cut my head off and drain my blood, blah, blah, blah. I’ve heard it all before, you vampires are protective of each other, especially to your mates. Makes you guys easy targets,” the hunter snickers, his smile broadening. Nathaniel could roll his eyes at the hunter's arrogance.   
“Uh-huh, and then plan to kill us all when they show up,” Nathaniel confirms monotonously.   
“You got it!”   
“You won’t get away with this!” Neil snarls thrashing about, hurting Nathaniel’s back in the process and swinging them back and forth.   
“Calm yourself, Neil,” Nathaniel reasons.   
“Calm, calm, how can I remain calm when they plan to kill us!” Nathaniel only groans, rolling his eyes at the younger vampire.  
“This isn’t our first rodeo when dealing with hunters.”  
“Wait,” Neil stops thrashing. “Our?” he begins to question. Nathaniel smiles for Niel picking up the hint.   
“Brooklyn knows what to do.” Neil calms himself down but still wants to tear the irritating smile off the hunter's face.   
“Wait for help all you want, but they seem not too worried if they haven’t bother calling ya,” the hunter taunts them, waving Neil’s phone and turning on the lock screen. He whistles at the screen saver, it’s a picture, of Valeria. Asleep in her onesie, Atem curled up on top of her belly, under Neil’s desk in his room. Again She sleeps in the oddest places. “I can see why you fell for her,” he winks at Neil. Neil begins screaming curse words at the hunter, spraying all kinds of threats under the sun. Nathaniel rolls his eyes, so much for keeping calm, consider the hunter knows how to fish Neil’s aggression. Brooklyn knows what to do. 

***

I sit at the end, on Nathaniel’s armchair, all the vampire I had called sit in a circle, watching me bounce my leg, as I begin to fret. Surprisingly, everyone, I called answered and came here at a moments notice. The sun had started to rise, and it was a clear sign that Neil and Nathaniel needed our help.   
“First, I just want to say thank you for all coming at short notice,” I begin wincing, Limbani snorts at my introduction. I exhaled, knowing I don’t need this air, but it’s still a human habit. “Second, we have a hunter problem.”  
“No shit,” Valentino gruffs and Brooklyn has his arms crossed, puffing his chest out and snarling at Valentino. The vampire shrinks down on his seat keeping his mouth shut.   
“Thank you, Brooklyn,” Brooklyn nods to me and glowers at the rest of the vampires, they all kept in line soon afterwards. “As you can see, Neil and Nathaniel haven’t returned home, which means two things, they’ve been killed or captured and knowing hunters, they plan to trap us.”  
“Us, who is this us?” Limbani snaps. “isn’t this meant to be your job? It’s what you all signed up for,” she hisses. I take some breathes to calm myself down, I can’t lose my composure, not yet.  
“Your right, it’s our job, but there’s only four of us,” I begin to explain. “And it shouldn’t just be us if we want to take these guys down, we need to work together. Limbani, your family, is known for having the greatest warriors.” Limbani smiles triumphantly, she knows it. “Valentino, you know this city better than anyone else, you were here when it was first built,” he nods, shrugging his shoulders feeling little bashful. “Jack, your family, is known for their stealth, we didn’t know you existed till the day before the party.” Jack, smiles, bowing his head down to the ground, unable to look Valeria in the eyes.   
“Yeah.” He stifles a laugh.   
“And my family, this city, needs you guys. Please, can you help us?”   
Everyone looks at each other, all having a silent conversation between themselves. I anxiously wait for an answer, letting my leg bounce once more.  
Please say yes.


	23. Blog 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any All Time Low fans here? Who loves the new song, been listening to it non-stop <3
> 
> Pre-Order the first book here:   
Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0842F1GK7  
Smashwords: https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/1001149

I breathe a sigh of relief when everyone in the agrees to help out, the room seemed to ease and relax, the tension between us all seem to dissipate, and a sense of unity struck with us all. Limbani smiles at me, Valentino gives the biggest grin, and Jack gives a thumbs up before speaking. “I may have something that can help.”  
This intrigues us as all, looking at the spikey blonde-haired vampire, we wait for him to speak again, but Limbani grew impatient.  
“Well go on, spit it out,” she snaps, and Jack hid back into his shell.  
“Uh – well – we – I mean . . . my family. We have some skills and . . . well, we know how to gain access to places on human computers and network cameras,” he stutters under Limbani’s scrutinising gaze.   
“You mean hacking?” I clarify, and Jack quickly bobs his head up and down before hunching down, bracing for Limbani’s verbal attacks. “Ok, what do you know?” I ask, and Jack straightens himself a bit.  
“Well the newest member, still a few months old, she stumbled across something and well . . .” Jack cuts himself off and darts his over to Limbani. Knowing this is going to piss her off. “He found out how the hunters are gaining intel, their hacker and my hacker tripped over each other, in a metaphorical sense.”  
“And you didn’t bother telling anyone!” Limbani snarls and jack quickly moves over to Brooklyn, hiding behind his muscled arms.   
“I didn’t think it was important at the time, I just told her to keep an eye on things,” Jack squeaks. Limbani bares her fangs at him before huffing back into her seat, arms crossed, nostrils still flaring.   
“Any idea where the hacker is holed up?” I ask Jack. He pokes his head from behind Brooklyn and nods. Brooklyn grumbles, glaring the Jack as well, taking the hint Jack moves away from Brooklyn.   
“She has an idea, but she can get me the exact location.” 

‘Now I could go into details about waiting for info, but that’s boring, so I’m just gonna briefly summerise it. Jack contacts his family, Limbani is ready to kill him, Valentino started raiding our blood packs and used Nathaniel’s fine china. (Nathaniel is going to kill him). And Brooklyn goes just watches in silence as the silent bodyguard. Oh, and Atem has been sitting at the door, still waiting for Neil and Nathaniel to return., it hurts to see him waiting to patiently. (I’m not crying, your crying!)’

The docks – again. I frown staring at the brown brick building standing across the street from the warehouses and boats. I feel my skin crawl, remembering the pack of dogs that tied me up that day and used me as bait. Jack’s newest member – Ash stands with us, chewing gum and texting away on her phone. Limbani glares at the young vampire.   
“Right,” Ash begins, putting her phone in the back pocket of her skinny jeans and flicking the side that isn’t shaved of her long blonde hair. She wears a tank top to purposefully show her long-sleeved tattoos, covered with anime characters, gaming symbols, and Nordic symbols. “The little dweeb in holed up in there, the hunters should be close by since they don’t want to lose this guy,” she finishes and then blows the up the bubblegum in her mouth before popping the bubble again.  
“So, we just charge in,” Limbani marches, walking over to the street and Ash had to stop her on the other side, just before she enters the building.   
“Woah, look I don’t know how you boomers do things but charging in, doesn’t always work, that’s how you get killed,” Ash hisses, her nose just touching Limbani’s. Both fangs are bared, and they are ready to fight each other. Time to step in.  
“Ok, I think we got that off our chests, but I agree, we need to stealthy about this,” I get in between Ash and Limbani. She huffs and back agreeing, finally agreeing with Ash and me.   
Jack and Ash both looked at each other both smiling as they enter the building first, it’s old and probably been abandoned for a while, it’s common for people to forgot old buildings in a city that contains seven million people. They become lost treasures, and sometimes they get scrapped and replaced with something shiny and new. It’s rather saddening to lose these buildings as their something beautiful about them when they were first built, the history they hold in the old bricks and wood, watching the decades pass them, they keep something special, a piece of that time forever frozen and remain. I guess that’s why I love looking at the old churches and castles across Europe a part of that period forever remains in that structure.   
“What’s a boomer?” I hear Limbani mutter to herself. I hold back my snort, while we wait for the signal, I prefer to leave the sneaking to the professionals. If they can hide so well, that no one knew they were here, they deserve to lead the operation. Jack pops his head out from the door and nods, giving the clear, we all enter the musky, dust-covered building, the stared leading up have collapsed in on themselves, impossible for a human to jump over the large gap but no problem for a vampire. Ash is already scouring the upper buildings, and Jack helps us get over the hole ready to catch up if we miss the mark. I was the last to jump, feeling the wooden steps begin to break as I land on them with a heavy thud. Quickly moving my feet before more of the staircase collapses. We cringe as thy wood and metal fall and hit the concrete fall below, we wait in silence, hearing for any disturbances on the upper floors.   
We relax and continue to make our way up, the place is abandoned, and it makes sense too, with the staircase in an abysmal state, no one can enter or escape as easily. We reach the highest level a door, closed and deadlocked from the outside. We found it odd and stare at the lock, it’s useless to keep people out but good to keep someone in.   
“Allow me,” Limbani pushes past all of us and more importantly pushing Ash harder that she stumbles a bit. Limbani gets into position, and high kicks the door down, it flies into the room, we see no light coming from the inside. Poking our heads in we see an empty room, all the windows boarded up, wrappings and brown paper bags of fast food are scattered around the old carpet floor. Limbani wrinkles her nose in disgust.   
“Someone’s in here,” Ash hisses, her eyes turning grey. I remember that feeling, I was only like this a few months back, ready to kill any human you come across.   
“Ash, control remember. Focus on something else,” she slowly nods just barely acknowledging Jacks words.  
Brooklyn pushes pass everyone, tired of waiting for someone to make the first move. Quietly he walks over to the closed door, leading to a master bedroom, he nods his head at everyone, pinning up against the wall and opening the door. We see the faint light of the blue screen from the computers, there was nothing in the room, or so we thought.   
A young male wearing thick-framed glasses, short greasy spiked up hair, stained clothes, that look like they haven’t been washed in weeks. He comes charging out of the room, a keyboard in hand screaming and running past Brooklyn, unknowing the vampire was just hiding. Ash growls at the human, her hunger is evident, as her eyes go to a lighter shade of grey and her claws sharpening. The human drops the keyboard as he notices he is; one, outnumbered, two human and three, we’re vampires.   
“Please don’t kill me.”


	24. Blog 24

The little dweeb begins to shake like a little lamb before a pack of hyenas, Limbani gives him a fanged smile which only made him slowly back up. Still not realising Brooklyn’s existence, Brooklyn snakes his arms up around from the behind. One clawed hand delicately wrapped around his throat and the other gently on his left hip.  
“Now you’re going tell us what we want to know and maybe we might not kill you,” Brooklyn seductively whispers in his ear. My jaw drops, and my eyes pop open. I swear that my heart just re-started itself from this display. I think my nose is bleeding.  
The human lets out a shaky breath, his heart practically skipping a beat as Brooklyn’s lips are close to his, his beard slightly tickling the human’s neck as he tries to shift away. Is it hot in here, or is it just me?   
“I-I I’m just an innocent victim, forced to be this awful situation,” he murmurs, swallowing really hard. Brooklyn hums softly.   
“Wrong answer,” he teases, his claws slowly begin to dig into his throat. Maybe I can convince Neil to go to a Yoai café once this is all over.  
“W-wait,” Brooklyn stops, and Ash’s eyes beeline at the spilt blood. “I know where they kept your friends!” he cries. “Across the river, on the other side, next to production factory, only one there, a massive steel whare house is there,” he takes a deep breath. “I just give them the information they want to know, just please, let me go,” tears begin to streak down his face, his heart ramming out of his chest by this point, body uncontrollably shaking at this point. Brooklyn lets him go, and he falls to the ground shaking, gasping for air. Brooklyn smiles and steps over him.  
“Right let’s go, take him with you,” Brooklyn orders Limbani, already she was up in his face, arms crossed.  
“And why do you – get to order me around?” she snarls.   
“This is one is ready to eat him,” Brooklyn points to Ash. “And needs her sire to keep in her in check. We need him to show us the way, if he’s lying you can kill him, savy?” Brooklyn smiles. Limbani eases away from Brooklyn face and nods in agreement, before taking hold of the whimpering human. Jack keeps hold of Ash till he leaves the room and insists Brooklyn and I follow, while he calms Ash down.   
“Care to explain where that display came from?” I ask Brooklyn point back to the room we just walked out from. Brooklyn raised his eyebrow and thought about it for a moment.   
“Oh, something I picked up from Nathaniel,” Brooklyn grins.  
“That explains a lot,” I mumble. “But I don’t know if that’s a good thing,” I add under my breath, understanding Brooklyn can hear me.   
“You really couldn’t tell?” Brooklyn’s smile grows. I glare at the bearded vampire, feeling agitated as he knows something and I don’t.   
“Tell what!?” I shout at him, and he laughs before putting his finger across his lips.  
“That’s my secret to tell,” I could feel the fire of fury bubbling underneath my skin, you could crack an egg, and my forehead could fry it up.  
Huffing turning my nose up, and leaving Brooklyn in the dust.

***

Nathaniel and Neil were just hanging around. Slowly getting to know the hunter, not because they want too, no. Mainly because they were bored and trying to get information from him is crucial at this point.   
“So how do you know about my partner?” Neil spits out, not really wanting to mention anything about Valeria to a low life scum. The hunter just shrugs his shoulders, too focused on Neil’s phone, trying to use the sun’s light to give away Neil’s fingerprints and show him the code. “I’ll tell you my passcode if you tell us,” Neil bargains.   
“Aww man, I just locked it for an hour,” the hunter whines, completely dismissing Neil all together. Neil began hurling insults once more and thrashing about in the chains, Nathaniel could only sigh at his childish behaviour and wait for him to shut up. Nathaniel’s wish did come true, but not what he had in mind. Another hunter came into the warehouse. He was much older, scarf hanging around his neck, leather-gloved hands, and a scar on his left eye, completely white. He had pulled out his revolver and fired a bullet into Neil’s chest. The only sound was the bang from the firearm, vibrating against the steel walls.   
“Keep him quiet,” the gunslinging hunter gruffs and putting the gun back into its holster.  
“Well . . .” Nathaniel begins. “I’m sure that’s not certainly legal,” Nathaniel quips, unimpressed by the hunter’s attempt to intimidate them. Neil whines as he pulls through the pain exploding in his chest.   
“Hm, and what do you know about laws, leech. Your entire species breaks them every day,” he retorts. Nathaniel hums.  
“Touché,” Nathaniel agrees. “But since we are going to die, why don’t you entertain us?” Nathaniel barters. “Reveal some master plan and all?” he barters and the hunter just laughs.   
“I’ve heard of you and your honeyed words,” he snickers. “But I’ll humour you,” he calms himself down and points at the younger hunter and telling him to get out. “One of our other men ran to that little lady of yours. Noticing how she can easily convince those around her to join your little plight. Dangerous for us, and any human, the damn fool should have killed her when he had the chance, but he has a soft spot for your kin. Damn kindness to kids, your just waiting to eat them when they’re older,” the hunter snarls. Well, he does have a point, children do have less blood. Nathaniel thinks to himself.  
“You stay away from her,” Neil rasps, wincing from the throbbing pain as the bullet is still lodged in his chest. The hunter snickers.   
“Oh don’t you worry we won’t touch her, once you’re all gone, she’ll be disabled.” Something struck a chord within Neil. This is a new low, a low for any hunter to chose. It’s cruel, too cruel. To put her through what Neil went through, he cannot allow.  
“When I get out of these chains, I will bleed you dry,” Neil viciously and calmly states, his eyes burning with pure hatred as he stares into the hunter's old brown eyes.   
“You have to get out those chains first,” he smiles.  
“Oh don’t worry, he will,” both Neil and Nathaniel perk up to the familiar feminine voice.   
The hunter swivels around and is faced with a small group of vampires. They stand before him, holding the young hunter he kicked out, his body limply in their hand, the neck was torn out, only a small amount of blood, trickling from the wound. His glassy eyes just stare off into the nothing, as his body is carried around like some hunting prize.  
The other human shakes under the grasp of the tall, dark-skinned vampire. Her claws digging into his shoulder and small streams of blood bleed into his shirt. A spider crack in the corner of his thickly framed glasses.   
“You bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp Tomorrow is the big day!   
I am absolutely excited to show you all the extra chapters! <3 they add a wonderful insight to the story. XD I can't wait to keep writing for you and creating more stories and developing my crazy little world. <3  
Thank you all again, for your reads, comments and likes mean the world to me. :3  
Smashwords: https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/1001149  
Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0842F1GK7


	25. Blog 25

‘Now, before I continue, I am going to admit this, but we all didn’t think this far ahead. The urgency to find Neil and Nathaniel was my main priority, but to get them out while dealing with a group of hunters, it shouldn’t be hard, right? Well, I’m not much of a fighter, but Brooklyn and Limbani are more than capable.’

So here we are, Nathaniel and Neil, chained up, hanging upside down like a prized fish. I’m not going to lie, but that is an amusing sight to see.   
“Can you get a photo of that?” Brooklyn whispers in my ear.   
“I would love too, but now isn’t really the time,” I whisper back in a harsh tone.   
“Of course you of all people would want a photo, Brooklyn,” Nathaniel mutters, scrunching his nose.   
“Brooklyn if you take a photo, I swear to god, I will end your existence,” Neil pipes up.   
Brooklyn snickers at the two, trying to work his phone to get the camera working, Jack looks over his shoulder and gives instructions to zoom in and focus the camera. The hunter just stands there baffled, rage beginning to brew underneath.   
“Is this some kind of joke to you?” the hunter growls, grabbing his pistol from his holster. Limbani snickers, showing off her fangs.  
“Ooo, watch out everyone, he has a gun,” she teases, laughing shortly afterwards.   
“You won’t be laughing when I put a bullet between your eyes,” Limbani laughs harder.  
“That won’t kill me,” she growls, crouching down, her claws ready to slice into his fragile skin.  
“No, but it will render you unconscious, and that will give me enough time to slice your head clean off,” the hunter snickers, Limbani glowers at the hunter. Both of them ready to face off at each other, replicating the infamous western standoffs. Now, all we need is music, and we are set.  
I look around the warehouse, we stand under the second floor, the two levels are separated with thick steel flooring, with two staircases on either end to climb up and in the centre is just a big open space. We caught them off guard, but it doesn’t mean they’re not prepared in one way or another. There could be traps, cameras for extra security, maybe back up is already underway. Argh, I’m overthinking this way too much! But of course, while I was thinking this, so caught up in my thoughts, Limbani and the hunter has already started to clash against each other. Brooklyn and Jack dragging Ash close behind as they move to the end of the warehouse. She clings onto the dead body, a wild look of hunger captured her features, fangs bared and ready to slice into unsuspecting flesh. Then there’s me, standing in the middle of the doorway, unsure to what exactly I am meant to be doing.   
Limbani is in a heated battle, Brooklyn and Jack have begun to work the lever and bring Nathaniel and Neil down. They swing about as the hook slowly begins to descend them to the ground. It was my turn to jump into action, grabbing the human by his shirt and dragging him along with me, carefully dodging between the hunter and Limbani. The hunter aims his gun at the kid, firing his pistol and deflecting Limbani’s onslaught in time. Out of knee jerk reaction, something in the back of my head screams at me to catch the bullet. I’m going to say this once, I highly recommend not getting shot, the feeling of hot metal burning into your chest.  
“You . . . saved me,” the dweeb mutters, his legs shaking and falls to the ground.   
“Yeah . . . just this once,” I growl looking up the chained Neil and Nathaniel.  
“You ok?!” Neil shouts at me, already seeing red, fangs extended and claws sharpened. I nod my head, carefully grabbing on to the chains and moving their heads away from the concrete. They are no use to us if they get knocked out. Neil and Nathaniel are lowered flat on the ground, carefully lowering their heads last, and give the thumbs up to Brooklyn once I have unhooked the chains. But of course, there’s a fucking lock.   
“Can you guys help me break this lock!” I called out. Brooklyn was by my side, grabbing the lock alongside me and with our combined strength, the chains creaked and whined before breaking apart.   
“Thanks,” Nathaniel grins, grabbing Brooklyn's hand and is hoisted up from the ground. Neil is still recovering his own bullet wound. Brooklyn took no hesitation to kick Neil while he’s down.  
“Ow! What the fuck dude!” Neil snarls.   
“That’s for getting yourselves caught,” Brooklyn begins, handing his hand out to Neil, Neil took no hesitation to accept it and get his feet on to the ground but to be put back down once more by Brooklyn’s fist. “That’s for keeping my promise.”  
“And you had to do that now!” Neil groans, holding his nose.   
“I had to get my promise in before we all go,” Brooklyn murmurs crouching down, and baring his fangs. I see what he means, we’re surrounded, everyone hiding on the second floor, pistols aimed and ready. I was right about back up, but how we get out is another story.  
“Whelp,” I begin raising my fists. I don’t know how to fight. “Any suggestions?”  
“Limbani is still dealing with the hunter,” Jack pipes in, are rearing for a fight.  
“Hunters surrounding us with nasty weapons,” Nathaniel puts in.   
“All after you,” Neil growls, putting himself between me and the firing line.   
“Me? Why me?”  
“You got everyone together, no one else has been able to do that in so long, and the hunters don't like that,” the little dweeb puts in and goes to hide behind Nathaniel. “Hence why they nabbed me when they could, to keep tabs on you all,” he squeaks. “I don’t want to go back.” I notice a smirk from the curly stashed vampire, his arm defensively going over the timid human.  
“Stick with us, and you’ll be fine,” Nathaniel smiles back to the human, taking note he felt calmer under Nathaniel gaze. So that’s what Brooklyn meant!  
“Right,” I conclude all of them ready to aim. “Did we order any backup?” I ask them, making sure someone notified somebody. “Any other members, any other covens? No? Cool.”   
“We thought someone did,” Jack whimpers.   
“I thought Limbani did,” Brooklyn growls.   
“I thought it was going,” Limbani shouts but dodges the hunter's blade. “A get in and get out mission,” she snarls to us.  
“Well,” I summerise. “It just got more complicated.”  



	26. Blog 26

“You guys are terrible at planning,” a hunter laughs and they all laugh in unison.   
“Great, now we’re getting mocked by humans,” Nathaniel grumbles.  
“You vampires are so arrogant, thinking your hot shit,” another mocks.  
“Now look at ya, surrounded, hook, line and sinker.”  
“I hate fishing analogies,” Brooklyn grumbles. We all close in together, our backs touching, all eyes on the enemy. We either go down fighting, or we die where we stand.   
The hunters shout, aiming their guns at us, counting down from three, we all brace for the onslaught of bullets, we won’t die, but it will hurt like a bitch, and with enough metal in our bodies, we would stick to a high powered magnet. At the end fo one, time seemed to slow, their fingers slowly moving, barely pulling the triggers back, a high pitched sound, piercers everyone's eardrums, a frequency so high it breaks the glass in the warehouse and the vials of snake venom in the hunter's mouths. We cover our ears and watch half of the hunters fall from the venom and the other half bracing their heads like us.   
Brooklyn is the first to make a move once the frequency silences, used to deafening silence he runs up and leaps to the second floor, the hunters barely able to grab their bearings as they wobble on their feet, bullets firing into the air as they try to aim for Brooklyn. Slicing into their flesh, and stealing a weapon from one of the bodies, firing back at them.   
Limbani made swift work of the hunter she was fighting, ripping deep into his ribcage and tearing out his heart, the blood began to drive Ash wild. Jack held her back as she desperately tries to leap at the dead body. He’s not taking any risks.   
Two hunters stumble down the stairs on either end, one taking fire at Neil and the group and another charging towards Neil with a machete in hand, still stained in dried blood. I push Neil out of the way, using my claws to deflect the blade from slicing his neck. They collide with a loud clang, Neil shields me from the onslaught of bullets from the other hunter and charges at the gunman, taking him down to the ground and tearing his head off.  
I give the hunter a fanged smile, using my free hand shredding his soft flesh like paper, blood spraying all over my face and clothes. The hunter falls to the pavement drowning in his own blood. I lick the small splatter, feeling the familiar burn, ignoring the ache and nod to Jack  
“He’s clean,” I smile, and Jack lets Ash go. She needs it more than I do.  
“Is everyone all right?” Brooklyn asks, throwing the gun over the balcony huffing as he does.  
“We are,” I smile at Brooklyn. He smiles back and jumps over the steel railing, landing on the hard concrete floor.   
“Good to see you all made it!” I freeze recognising the voice echoes within the steel walls. If I had a pulse, my cheeks would be on fire. Neil, already on his feet, claws just touching senpais throat.   
“Why the fuck are you here?” Neil snarls, fangs threatening to tear into him. Senpai puts his hand up in surrender, smiling at Neil.  
“Woah, calm down, I’m just here helping my aunt’s girlfriend.”  
“Neil?” Neil’s eyes look past Senpai, I watch him lower his clawed hand, mouth slightly open as he stares at the petite lady before him. he swallows hard, trembling as she slowly walks closer to him. “I thought you died with the others,” she gently holds Neils face, studying the vampire's features.  
“C-cherry,” he croaks. Memories of Fallon fill his head, a piece of his mother still exits in this world, she may be gone forever, but a part is tied here with Cherry. Neil wraps his arms around the small woman, tears trickling out from his eyes, wetting her shoulder. She soothes the vampire, tears filling her own eyes.  
Ash slowly coming to her sense, stare at the scene before her, confused to what is actually happening.   
“Ugh, why is he hugging my girlfriend?” she asks calmly, more confusing lacing her tone. Cherry let’s go of Neil, wiping his tears away. She sniffles herself, trying to regain composure.   
“Fallon would be so proud of you,” she sniffles. Neil nods his head, tears unable to stop flowing and hugs the woman once more. Ash digs the name up from her memory, remembering an old conversation she had with Cherry after a few months of dating. She dated a vampire before her and lost her to dogs and the family she looked after. Neil is an old member of that family, and it makes to Ash now, for this tearful reunion.  
“So,” I jump ten feet in the air, unaware of Senpai’s movements. “Your boyfriend knows my aunt?” he asks, smiling at the exchange between the two.   
“Yeah, it’s a long story,” I murmur.   
“I know,” my heart kickstarted again. “You’re a decent writer, you know.” Whelp I can die now, rest in peace me, nice knowing you all. I can leave this world caused by embarrassment and compliment.   
“T-thanks,” I stutter, completely lost for words.  
“How did you find us?” Nathaniel cuts in between us. I secretly thank him, unable to handle any more compliments from my idol.   
“Ash.” He points to her as she walks over to Cherry and Neil. “She informed us what was happening and of course Cherry knew something terrible would happen,” Senpai sighs. “I love her, but this is the risk of dating vampires.” My dream-like state broke.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I hiss at him. He raises his hands in defence once more.   
“Nothing bad, I assure you. She’s already lost one lover because of vampire hate, and this time she was willing to risk her life for another vampire. Not many of our kind date other species.” I glare at him, and he takes a step back.   
“Well this is good and all but can we get out of here, I don’t want to stick around of there are hunters around,” Jack shouts out, nudging the dead body on the floor. We all agreed, not wanting to stick around than we already need to be. 

‘Ash knew Cherry when she was human, they dated, and when life took a turn for Ash, she turned to vampires to save her, unknowing that she was a potential, to begin with. It makes sense, info that would have been useful in knowing but thankful we all got out. Ash was in a feral state to communicate ‘by the way, I told my GF where we are, and what we are doing!’ Le sigh.’

“All right and we are done,” Cherry hums happily wiping the contents off my eyes. Of course, I am still met with pure darkness, even if my eyes are open.  
“Ok, what did you do to my vision!” I yell, putting my hands out in the air, stumbling over my feet and a pair of strong arms holding onto mine. I recognise the familiar scent and hold Neil closer to me.  
“Ah, that never gets old,” I hear Cherry laugh. “Your vision will come back in a day or less.”  
“No one told me about this!” I hiss, gripping onto Neil’s shirt.   
“I did, don’t you remember?” he defends himself.  
“I don’t remember that conversation,” I grumble. Neil hugs me closer to him.  
“I’ll look after you,” he murmurs and kisses my forehead.   
“Yeah, and when I can see again, I will be kicking someone’s ass,” I mutter into his shirt. I can feel his chest vibrate as he chuckles.   
“Love you,” he whispers.  
“Love you too,” I grumble, hiding my smile in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!   
and Happy resolution to you all!  
I couldn't leave this on a cliff hanger for too long, now can I? XD  
Man I am so freaking happy right now, my all-time favourite band is making a comeback tour, shucks life feels like it has meaning again XD
> 
> Also don't forget a free promotion is running on amazon, all new 10 chapters and art piece. Printed copies are also available. ;)


	27. Blog 27

‘And now my dear readers you are all caught up, the months leading up to that moment have been a tad stressful, and with everyone’s support, things have gotten more manageable and leading up to Syrus’s birthday, we won the deal, much to Bellemy’s approval. Conniving jerk. Some of you were asking about that dweeb, he’s alive, but I’ll leave that for another time.’

So this is the night. Here we sit in the corner, away from judging eyes. Everyone isn’t dressed so formally for this occasion more like fancy casual but enough to take the stress down a notch. The only person who hasn’t followed the rules is Ceres. Same white singlet, black pants, with a bullet belt and chained leather boots. Definitely ass-kicking boots!   
This is something that started for face value back in the early eighteen hundreds, for those who wish to celebrate the king's existence. Family celebrates on the day of his birth, but for the public, they celebrate it on another date. Pretty much like a public holiday but Syrus has to attend. I take a deep breath, trying to keep my thoughts calm, I can feel my hands shake from all the nervous energy I hold within my chest and the fear of making an embarrassment of myself once again. I am no longer human, but I still fear what others think of me, I still fear every opinion and negative thought about me. It gets easier as I age more like a vampire over time, but for now, I am still fragile. Very fragile.  
Neil notices this nervous energy and grasps my hand, kissing the top of my hand. “You’re going to be fine.”  
“I know,” I swallow the non-existant spit. Nathaniel gently puts his hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing to give me reassurance.   
“He’s not that scary, it’s the Reaper you should be more worried about,” Nathaniel assures me. I looked up from my feet and, remembering I haven’t given her my final copy of the biography I was writing, she would be interested to see what I wrote.   
“I heard she took down the entire government organisation she worked for,” Brooklyn whispers to Nathaniel.  
“Who? The reaper?” Nathaniel begins asking questions. “Where did you hear this nonsense?” Nathaniel hisses at him.   
“I have my sources,” Brooklyn pokes his tongue at Nathaniel. Brooklyn sticks his tongue back in as he makes eye contact with Fenne. He excuses himself and quickly appears by her side across the room. She startles a little but relaxes once she grabs Brooklyn's hand. I hear Nathaniel sigh bedsides me.  
“Look at him,” Nathaniel begins, giving his friend a sad smile. “In love, just him and her, the world around is irrelevant at this point.”  
“He’s still here, just have to share his attention with someone else,” I try to soothe Nathaniel, but he only shakes his head and smiles.   
“No, I should let him and go. He’s on his own journey without me,” Nathaniel says giving me a weak smile. I quickly embrace him, giving Nathaniel a tight squeeze. Nathaniel hugs me back, assuring me, he will be all right. He quickly lets me go as soon as we both hear a ding go off in his pocket. He pulls out a phone, giving the goofiest grin on his face. I squint at the anti-technology vampire.  
“Who are you talking to?” I ask slyly.  
“No one,” Nathaniel responds too quickly in a higher pitch.   
“It wouldn’t happen to be that human we caught and released?” I tease him, and Nathaniel was beginning to become flustered.  
“N-no!” he snaps, quickly running away before further interrogation. I snicker at the running vampire. Neil wraps his arms around my waist from behind, putting his chin on my shoulder.  
“You know he will kick us out after this,” Neil chuckles, watching Nathaniel hide in a corner and be anti-social, slowly texting with one index finger, he tongue slightly poking out.  
“Nah, he loves us,” I respond sarcastically. I hear Neil hum in answer before letting go of me. I pout slightly, as I watching enjoy the small amount of affection. I notice him looking over to Rune and Ceres, both to be in serious discussion. I remain silent and carefully listen to their conversation.  
“Missing? How can he be missing?” Ceres replies, monotonously  
“He can walk through shadows,” Rune hisses at her.  
“Oh sure, that means he can go poof, and he’s not there anymore,” Ceres growls, both of them are getting in each other faces. Zack, looking a little weaker than I last saw him. his eyes are still a light shade of grey, his skin is ashen and more dead looking, his hair no longer the shiny slick black, it’s frail and frayed, greying just a little. Is he ok?  
“Ok, you two,” he steps in between them. “How about we go looking for him?” They both nod and go there separate ways, but Ceres quickly grabs Zacks hand and taking her with him.   
“I should probably help,” Neil mutters. I shrug, not really concerned if Syrus turned up. I would be thankful if he didn’t.  
“You do that,” I’m gonna look around,” I respond, quickly walking out the event room. My urge to explore this magnificent mansion was screaming at me. A house used for such occasion on the outskirts of the Melbourne city hiding away in luscious green hills of the country. Who could not want to explore? Beautiful oak floorboards, marble columns for decoration, pristine cream wallpaper. I certainly feel like I am back in the eighteen hundreds, ready for Mr.Darcy to come around the corner.   
My attention was drawn to an open door, slightly cracked open, I can see books stacked to the brim of the wooden shelving. My interest has been piqued. Carefully opening the door, wincing as it creeks, I poke my head in, thankful that no one is inside. I stand within a tall roof room. For a personal library it is a bit small, shelving upon shelving of old leather books, a green olive chair sitting comfortably in the back left corner, slowly collecting dust. It appears no one has sat on it for quite some time. I run my hand over the covers, collecting dust within my wake, feeling the dirt under my skin. I stop at one Volume and take note of the lack of dust it has received. Closer inspection, I snort at the title; Dracula. It’s amusing considering we are all vampires. I reach for the book, but it remains stuck, as if it was glued to the shelf, I pull harder and the book draws forward. Cogs and metal begin to creak and unlock as a tall wooden shelf swings open. I stare at the secret door, mouth slightly hanging open. I look around the room, hoping no one heard the large shelving move. Nodding to myself, I slowly tiptoe around the open door, poking my head around to look in.   
A portrait of a woman hanging over the mantle of the fireplace, bright green eyes, long full chocolate brown hair and olive skin. She’s quite pretty, I’ve never seen her before.   
A small desk sits to the back of the room, looking out to the window of the countryside. The walls, just like the previous room, is filled with books. My eyes catch the open screen on the laptop, feeling my restarting and flatlining once more.   
‘Living with Vampires.’  
Ah shit.  
“I was wondering how long it would take for them to find me,” I freeze at the grave voice behind me. A shiver runs down my spine and my nature screaming in the back of my head to bow down in respect. I swallow the instinct to do so, remembering the advice I was given.  
“So, do I bow or something?”   
“Syrus hates that, your nature will probably tell you to do so, just ignore it.”  
I slowly turn around, and meet two vibrant red eyes staring back at me, a hint of amusement lingers within them, you could almost miss it and be mistaken for the dead look I am given. I swallow the fear, standing before the legend himself, the man who brings terror at the mere mention of his name. “But I wasn’t expecting you to find me,” Syrus gives a small smile, and brushes past, closing the lid of the laptop. “Interesting blog, quite brave to write about your life but reckless,” Syrus’s eyes darkened as he looks to me. “But of course this was brought to my attention too late, and disaster had already happened,” I shrink under his gaze, already I felt like a child been disciplined by their father. “At least you can handle your own,” his cold demeanour quickly changes, giving a small smile in return. “But,” I flinch as he steps closer to me. “I recommend removing the blog and putting it somewhere where humans won’t be able to read it. Understood,” I quickly nod my head, slightly beginning to tremble.  
“I’m sorry,” I whisper out of fear. I hear Syrus and walk past me to the entrance.   
“It’s quite all right, you were human. You didn’t know any better, but your role as the cities protector is to keep our existence a secret. Are we clear?” he clarifies, and I quickly nod my head. “Good.”  
Syrus nods his head and leaves me shaken in the secret room, I felt like I could I crumble apart into a pile of rubble since I was shaking so much. I got in trouble. I finally move my feet, they felt heavy like I had stepped in concrete, and it had hardened over time. The secret door closes itself, and I am left in the small room once more. I jump when I hear knocking on the other side of the wooden door.   
“Valeria,” I relax “It’s Neil, can I come in?” he asks.  
“Y-yeah,” I answer, still shaken. Neil opens the door and quickly embraces me into a hug. “I got in trouble,” I whisper.   
“Yeah, I know,” he soothes. “Trust me, a lot of vampires have done more stupid shit and received worse. You got it light,” he assures me, and I nod into his chest.   
“I’ll put the blog somewhere else,” I murmur.  
“I know. You going to be ok,” Neil holds me tighter.

‘I may have overreacted, but I couldn’t help but be terrified of the vampire who has brought ruin to kingdoms, cities, and civilisations. I hugged Neil for a few minutes before recollecting myself and return to the party.’

“Seriously why do you do this?” Rune asks Syrus, eyes burning with rage. “Every year, you hide,” he hisses, and Syrus could only smile at Rune.  
“I have to keep the tradition alive don’t I?” he muses. “It would be awfully dull if I just turned up.”  
“This is one tradition that I want to destroy!” Rune snarls, a hint of fang presenting itself within his teeth. Syrus fakes his feeling of getting hurt.  
“How can you be so cruel to your father,” Syrus sulks, putting his hand over his heart. I can see Rune grind his teeth.  
“When you pull shit stunts like that, it’s really annoying,” Rune hisses.  
This is just weird. Neil gently squeezes my hand, giving me a smile. He slowly drags me away to the balcony outside. He smoothly moves his hands to my hips, and I wrap mine around his neck. We slow dance to the imaginary beat, holding each other close, calm in each other's hands, our foreheads touching, our noses close together.   
“Having second thoughts?” Neil whispers, still holding me in his arms.  
“Nah,” I whisper back. “I like being part of this, make me feel a little special,” I murmur, smiling like an idiot shortly afterwards.   
“Welcome to the family, my love.”  



	28. Blog 28

‘I could bore you all with the details, but we are close to an end on this story. I don’t know what else to write other than what happens next and what our future will be. I’ll admit I don’t know if I can do this forever, after all, there is so much a person can write before the audience can get bored. But I will tell you where we are at.’

“You have the last box?” I ask Neil watching him walk towards the door, he nods in response, shifting the box to one hand and opening the door. Neil stops with one foot out the door and looks back to me.   
“Did you wrap all the fine china?” Neil asks his eyes bulging out of his head.   
“Yeah, all wrapped in tissue paper and filled with scrunched scrap paper,” I answer sticky taping the box. Neil frowns.  
“What happened to the bubble wrap I bought?” I stop taping the box and try to keep a straight face.   
“Ahhhhhh,” I drawl out, and Neil scrunches his lips together, already putting two and two together.   
“You popped them, didn’t you?” he asks me. I give him a wide smile. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he sighs walking out the door.   
Bubblewrap, it’s the best de-stressor for any anxious individual. I finished the last of the taping and get up from the ground. I look around the empty apartment, feeling nostalgia wash over me. The place feels bigger when there is nothing in here. The balcony seems bare and barren, not a single green plant in sight, only grey and washed out. The floorboards are darker than the exposed wood, the furniture has done its job shielding the harsh rays of the sun. The varnish is still intact as it hid under the couches. The kitchen still pristine, was only used for a short while when I was human but never was touched again. The oven still looks like it came out from its box, the fridge always spotless, the counters pristine, not a scratch in sight. Nathaniel would have skinned anyone alive if they did. I have made so many happy memories here, more than I initially thought. It’s sad to leave it all. I slowly walk over to my old room, the small rectangle box once filled with bits and bobs, covered in dust and decayed furniture. Now it’s lifeless, empty, clean, not a single soul lives in here anymore.   
“Hey did you grab the last box?” I hear Neil call to me. “Valeria?” he calls my name, hearing his steps echo loudly against the hardwood floor.   
“I’m in here,” I call to him and the sound of him clopping over. Neil instinctively wraps his arms around my waist and places his head on my shoulder. “I can’t believe so much has happened since you first came here,” he whispers in my ear.  
“It’s amazing what a year can do,” I murmur, feeling the light pang in my chest.   
“And now we have eternity,” he hums. “Would you change it?” he asks, a little tinge of panic laced within his voice. A smile creeps on my face, knowing I could be mean and tease the vampire.   
“Well, I mean, some things could have changed,” I giggle. “Your stubborn attitude is one of them,” Neil gasps and quickly lifts me up from the ground, throwing me over his shoulder. I laugh as he does.  
“Take it back,” he laughs.  
“Nope,” I tease.   
“Well, I’ll just have to carry you everywhere.”  
“I can deal with that,” I laugh into his back.  
“I see you two have finished packing?” Neil and I both stop and see Brooklyn and Nathaniel, both are smiling at us. Brooklyn giving the thumbs up and Nathaniel walking over to the final box and picking it up.  
“Yep,” I respond still hanging over Neil’s shoulder.   
“C’mon then,” Nathaniel urges heading out the door with the box in hand. “We have to be out in ten minutes!”   
Neil walks out with me still carrying over his shoulder, keeping his promise and walking to the elevator. Brooklyn closes the door behind us and is the last one to get in. 

‘I guess this is a surprise for all of you. I’m going to miss our old home, miss the small space we all sit in, letting our days meld together without a care in the world. Time, as it will always be irrelevant. but just wait till you see our new home.’

Neil still carries me to our new home, humans walk by giving us a weird look as we pass by, some did stop to make sure we are ok. I smile and nod, explaining we are fine and in the end they back off. Neil giving in finally puts me down in front of the brown brick apartment building. Standing tall, amongst the skyscrapers, smaller than the rest but stands out for its age. A rare building sitting just on the outskirts of Melbourne CBD, it was once rundown, windows with broken glass, a small backyard, unkempt with tall grass, and weeds that climbed along the old wooden fence, it had missing planks, some old and rotted away. It took several months to get back into shape, and now all the efforts are paid off.   
Brooklyn has done fast work of the garden outside, planting many of the potted plants into the ground, replacing and rebuilding a new fence, mowing the grass and planned out the landscape along with Fenne.   
Nathaniel is setting up the rest of his room in the upper levels, making sure all his furniture is in place, and his hideous rug is finally out of my sight. I am thankful that I don’t have to see it again. Atem has been hiding under our bed in our new room on the last level at the top, unsure what to make of the sudden change and is rather upset with me at the same time. Which I can understand, cats, they hate change.   
Jack and his small group huddle in the corner of the Common room, hooking wires, setting up the modem, connecting range connectors to the higher levels. Ash is already arguing where to put the tv for the best lightening when the sun shines through the windows. They have adjusted well to living here, seeking more protection. I feel like our little family has started to grow and will only get bigger as time moves on.   
“I wouldn’t change it,” I murmur to Neil as we sit together on our small balcony looking over the little garden. Neil hums halfway through his sip, looking at me with curiosity. “Sure you were an ass when we first met but . . .” I pause to give effect. “You’ve grown on me,” I smile at him. Neil relaxes, grabbing my hand in his.   
“I am sorry for how I first acted,” he apologises again. I mark another line in the imaginary wall in my head but kept quiet how many times he has apologised for his behaviour.  
“It’s ok, this is more than I would have asked for in life. I wouldn’t change any of it,” I squeeze his hand reassuringly. Neil breathes a little, letting go of the uneeded air and shuffles me closer on the two-seater outdoor couch.   
“I wouldn't have made it this far if it weren’t for you,” he says, leaning his head on my shoulder. “Thank you for everything.”  
‘I wanted to leave sign off with a special message, or a philosophical paragraph but none came to mind as I finish off this blog. Would I have more stories to tell? Probably, would I write someone else’s story? Maybe. But for now, I can honestly say there is a light at the end of a dark tunnel, you just gotta keep going and not worry about the pace, cause in the end, you’ll get there.

Thank you again.

\- Valeria’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I must admit I struggled to finish this. I only just figured out the direction last night and was motivated to finish it off. I will go back through the book, and make more drastic changes in the editing process than what I had done for Living with Vampires. As always this will remain unchanged online for free. :3   
thank you all so much again for your support! Printed books are available now!  
https://www.amazon.com/dp/1675742936


End file.
